La Princesa de Akatsuki
by Nena-Uchiha22
Summary: Ella es una de las mas buscadas es la mas fuerte,la más hermosa y mejor kunoichi.El es el mas fuerte y el mejor shinobi,clasificado como criminal clase S. Ella akatsuki, el Hebi.¿Qué pasa cuando sus caminos se juntan?;ella lo amaba, Él ¿La ama? SASUSAKU
1. neuya

Espero que les guste, un fic mió

Espero que les guste, un fic mió. No creo que alguien se sorprenda si les digo que Naruto no es mió. u.u, e cambiado muchas cosas, espero les guste.

* * *

ை p**я**ïиce**s**α de **α**kαtsuk**ï **ை

* * *

By:

ை nenα-ucнïнα22 ை

* * *

En Konoha había un secreto, algo oculto que incluía a una chica...

Sakura la única mujer del equipo 7, ahora tenía 14 años, solo habían pasado dos años desde que Sasuke su amor platónico se había ido de Konoha, ella estaba triste ella en serio estaba enamorada, solo que a ella, más que le hubiera afectado que se hubiera ido, le dolió mas que le hubiera dicho...MOLESTIA...antes de irse.

MOLESTIA...es la razón por que los últimos dos años estuvo luchando, tratando de ser más fuerte, tratando de ser la kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha, pero se podría decir que era de las mas fuertes o la mas fuerte del país del fuego.

* * *

En un entrenamiento de Sakura con Tsunade en el bosque

-Bien Sakura creo que ya controlas el sello-. Suspiro Tsunade.

-Gracias a usted Tsunade-sama

-Para serte sincera nunca e entrenado a un neuya

-Tsunade-sama me retiro

-Si Sakura.- Le dijo, ese día habían estado entrenando mucho y Sakura desapareció en una nube de humo-._ Sakura es la ultima neuya que existe en el mundo, es algo tentador para cualquiera que quiera ese poder, pero al parecer Sakura lo a logrado superar sin ningún problema a vivido tanto en tampoco tiempo..-_y unos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente a la hokage.

--FLASH-BACK--

En la oficina de la Hokage

-¿Me llamo Tsunade-sama?-. Pregunto Sakura entrando en la oficina.

-Si Sakura siéntate.- la chica se sentó en el asiento que le indico su maestra, la miro con una mirada preocupada

-Dígame Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué sucede?

-Iré al grano Sakura.- lo medito por un momento.- Sakura.- la mencionada volteo la cara.- sabes que en Konoha antes había solo 3 clanes poderosos.

-Ehh... si, el Uchiha, el Hyugga

-El neuya.- la interrumpió

-¿Pues si pero ya esta extinto no?

-Pues recientemente descubrimos que hay un descendiente del clan neuya.- Sakura la escuchaba con atención.- descubrimos que esa persona tiene un antepasado neuya y que parece ser fue su bisabuelo, pero al parecer ese poder sigue vivo entre esa persona..Sakura esa persona.- la miro a los ojos.- esa persona eres tu Sakura.- la chica la miro atónita, al principio creyó que era una broma, pero al ver la seriedad del rostro de su maestra mil cosas le vinieron a la mente, todo ese tiempo tratando de ser mas fuerte, y siempre fue una carga para sus misiones, una carga para todo su equipo, siendo una descendiente de uno de los clanes mas poderosos del País del fuego.

-Pero yo...- levanto la mirada hacia su maestra.- yo no puedo ser... yo... no tengo.. el sello.

-Sakura se que tal vez esto es difícil pero no haz notado que conforme a tus sentimientos tus ojos cambian de color, o que no te cansas tan rápido ya que tomas la energía de los 4 elementos, y lo puedes transformar en chakra

-Yo...- Sakura sabía lo que su maestra decía sabía muy bien que todo eso le pasaba, podía controlar los cuatro elementos y ella no lo había notado, ahora lo recordaba notaba sus ojos de otro color, sentía otra esencia al transformar chakra del aire, todo concordaba.- pero.. el sello...- Tsunade se acerco lentamente con cara de consuelo hacia su casi hija, se inclino hacia ella tomando su mano, poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica y de su mano desprendió un chakra verde, no tardo ni 5 segundos en apartarla y la chica abrió los ojos como platos al ver...

-Es…es el... el..., pero ¿Cómo?, y por que no antes, por que no lo descubrieron antes.

-El sello Sakura.-la chica no sabía que hacer y menos que pensar estaba perdida, allí, allí estaba la prueba de que ella era una neuya…- Por que, empezaste a representar que eras neuya, a los 13.- la susodicha volteo con la mirada ausente hacia su maestra.- mañana iniciara tu entrenamiento.- la chica asintió, solo se levanto con la mirada perdida, parecía triste, nunca pensó que si hubiera conocido antes ese poder ella, tal vez, hubiera podido retener a Sasuke allí, que podía decir solo había pasado 2 meses desde que se fue ya había cumplido trece, y a penas ahora conocía ese poder...Sakura salio de la oficina y cerro la puerta lentamente,

-_ Fue muy fuerte, pero se que ella sabrá controlar ese poder..._

--END FLASHBACK--

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba la godaime que no se dio cuenta de que cierta persona la vigilaba, de hecho, no a ella, estaba vigilando a su pupila y parece ser que lo que le interesa es su poder...

* * *

Sakura estaba caminando hacia su casa todo un día de entrenar con Tsunade, era agotador pero, desde que estaba entrenando sentía una presencia molesta, sabía muy bien que desde hace mucho la venían siguiendo.. ya no aguanto más esa presencia era molesta...

-¿Que quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues?.- no tardo en bajar el perseguidor de un arbol..

-Te diste cuenta.- posándose en frente de la chica , era un chico rubio de cabellera larga tomada por una coleta, tenia la gabardina de Akatsuki, la chica de inmediato se dio cuenta y se puso una mano al costado donde guardaba los kunais, el chico se dio cuenta.- no te asustes soy Deidara, soy un miembro de Akatsuki

-Eres un renegado de la aldea de la roca

-Si

-¿Qué buscas aquí?

-Te busco a ti la última neuya que queda en todo el planeta.- la chica abrió los ojos como platos, el al darse cuenta continuo.- tienes un asombroso poder, se que estas harta de aquí, aquí en esta aldea no vas a poder explotar totalmente todo tu poder, ven conmigo

-Voy a quedar como traicionera de la aldea

-Lo se, pero ¿tu crees que después de unirte te va a importar lo que diga está aldea?

-Yo...

-Piénsalo.- y desapareció en una nube de humo la chica se quedo pensando la verdad es que en el fondo sabía que ella quería irse de esta aldea lo mas pronto posible, a parte de que no estaba ninguno de sus amigos con ella, Naruto su hermanito se había ido con el ero-sennin a entrenar y no podía contarle a nadie de su secreto por ordenes de Tsunade, pero sabía muy bien que traidora no le convenía que le dijeran...

* * *

En una parte de un bosque de la aldea del sonido, que por cierto Orochimaru ya no dominaba se encontraban 4 chicos al parecer muy poderosos por el poder de sus chakras..

-Y ¿a donde vamos a ir?.- pregunto un chico serio

-Por más poder, e información.- dijo un chico de cabello negro

-Pero si Orochimaru ya te dio todo lo que el poder que podía demostraste que eres más fuerte que el... haciendo lo que hiciste, también eres mucho más fuerte que tu hermano, conseguiste el magekyu sharingan y sin necesidad de matar a tu mejor amigo... ¿Qué más quieres?- dijo una chica de lentes

-Si hasta yo lo acepto eres mas fuerte que yo... ¿pero de que información?- pregunto un albino

-Sobre... Akatsuki.- dijo el pelinegro

* * *

Bueno este cap, lo edite y cambie la forma de narrar para que ya no hubiera confusiones, espero que les haya gustado gracias..!


	2. si o no?

* * *

Este es el segundo cap, ya corregido. Espero que les guste. ¡Mejore la ortografía! Y otras cosas. Espero les guste, léanlo. Y me escriben que les pareció. :D

* * *

ை Pяï**и**ce**s**α de **α**kαtsuk**ï **ை

* * *

By:

ை nenα-ucнïнα22 ை

* * *

Sï o иo

Sakura, había tenido una propuesta inesperada, quien diría que Akatsuki la necesitaría, cierto tiene un poder grandioso donde puede controlar los cuatro elementos, cierto ese maravilloso poder puede hacer que el elemento se convierta en chakra, también muy cierto ella no necesitaba ponerse pupilentes ya que con su poder bastaba, si usaba el viento ojos grises, si usaba agua ojos azules, fuego ojos rojos, y tierra ojos miel, pero ella aún no se la creía para que la requerían?, tal vez como es la mejor doctora de toda Konoha, y eso es cierto con tan solo 2 años de entrenar con Tsunade a logrado superar a la mismísima sannin, y sin contar la fuerza monstruosa con la que cuenta, Sakura sabe que puede dar mucho más, claro la legendaria sannin le ayudo mucho, pero Sakura entiende muy bien que es tiempo de crecer. Tal como lo hizo su amor, crecer, madurar, tal vez, eso implica alejarse de los que quieres, eso seria… ¿Unirse a Akatsuki?...

La chica se había levantado temprano ya estaba decidida lo que le iba a responder a Deidara, lo sabía muy bien, ya habían pasado 3 días desde esa propuesta, se levanto decidida a eso, se vistió con un short negro, y una blusa larga blanca, que le quedaba muy bien, y hacia lucir muy bien a su largo, liso, y rosado cabello, desayuno. Se fue dispuesta a la torre del hokage a despedirse, obviamente no le iba a decir que se iba a unir a Akatsuki, pero su 2ª madre merecía una explicación después de todo ¿no?... No quería que se preocupara.

Entro a la oficina del hokage

-Sakura por que entras así.- La regañó la godaime.

-Tsunade-sama, me vengo a despedir-. Dijo directa la chica, iba tan en serio que le preocupo a Tsunade.

-¿nani? Pero que ¿a donde te vas?

-Solo le diré que pronto muchos países me van a buscar-. La hokage miraba a su alumna, pero tenía miedo de saber ¿por que?

-¿Por que te vas Sakura?

-Tsunade-sama necesito crecer, yo también

-También, ¿como?

-También al igual que...

-Sasuke

-Si

-pero

-Adiós.- y desapareció en una nube de humo, la hokage se preocupo pero no iba a mandar a que la buscaran, si Sakura le había dicho eso era por que no quería que la buscaran-._ Si Sakura también se quiere unir con Orochimaru... ¡NO! ¡NO! ella no se uniría con el... pero dijo que pronto en muchos países la estarían buscando Será que.._.- la hokage no se contuvo...-Shizune.- grito desde su oficina, no tardo en aparecer una chica linda de cabello negro, corto, y tez blanca.

-¿Me llamó Tsunade-sama?

-Si, manda a un escuadrón anbu que busquen a Sakura.

-Como ordene Tsunade-sama.- la chica salio rápido de la oficina

-S_akura no vayas a hacer una tontería…_

* * *

Sakura estaba en el mismo parque, donde Sasuke la dejo, en la misma banca, pero ahora era diferente, ahora ella sonreía ante tal recuerdo, en ese momento un chakra algo familiar se apareció detrás de ella, ella, inmediatamente lo identifico, solo con sentirlo desde hace poco tiempo supo muy bien quien era...

-¿Ya te decidiste?- la chica volteo lentamente y miro al rubio de cabellera larga

-Sí

-¿y...?

-Acepto

-Muy bien, partiremos de inmediato

-¿a donde?

-A la guarida de Akatsuki

-Yo…no e empacado.- el chico cayo estilo anime

-No importa, no pasa nada-.Le dijo Deidara como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Yo...- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico la tomo del brazo y la subió rápido a un ave hecha de arcilla.

* * *

-Llegamos.-dijo un chico de cabello azabache

-¿Que es aquí?- dijo la voz melosa de una chica

-Es Yusemu.- dijo un chico alto y grande

-¿Para qué?- dijo el albino

-Esto es un lugar de entrenamiento ¿no?- dijo la chica

-Aquí existe un sensei que es capaz de expandir tu fuerza interior convirtiéndola en chakra, para no malgastarlo, antes daba clases a jóvenes que querían aprender ninjutsus, pero ya no.- dijo el grandulon

-Yo me asegurare de que me de clases.- Afirmó el chico de cabello negro azabache

-Pero tú ya eres muy fuerte.- Dijo la chica

-Pero no e encontrado la paz interna para poder controlar mi chakra.- Dijo el joven de cabello negro.

-Pero… ¿crees en eso?- Dijo el albino

-hmp.- Contestó el joven de ojos color azabache, y entraron a ese templo...

* * *

-Tsunade-sama el escuadrón anbu ya regreso.- Dijo Shizune

-Hazlos pasar.- Dijo la Hokage

-Tsunade-sama.- Dijo un chico de mascara de zorro, y tunica blanca

-Si

-Haruno Sakura, se fue con un exiliado de la aldea de la roca

-Es…

-Si, Deidara, del Grupo criminal Akatsuki

-No, no Puede ser.- la hokage se paro de su asiento y empezó a caminar.- no, no se pudo haber unido a Akatsuki, ella no...

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama

-Retírense,- les dijo.

-Como ordene.- y se fueron

-S_akura no pudo haber abandonado la aldea. Ella… ¿Como se lo diré a Naruto?_

* * *

-Así que quieres que te enseñe jutsus

-Así es.- dijo frío el chico de cabello negro.

-De a cuerdo, solo por que eres un Uchiha.- le dijo el anciano para después indicarle que entrara a un templo con el, dejando a sus compañeros un poco desconcertados...

-Parece que lo esperaremos a fuera.- dijo el albino

-Yo se que mi Sasuke-kun, podrá hacerlo.- dijo la chica de lentes

-Si, pero es un entrenamiento duro.- dijo el grande

-Lo se, pero el lo lograra.- dijo la chica

-Oye parece que tu sabes mas de esto.- dijo el albino

-Lo único que se es que aquí lo van a hacer encontrarse con su paz interior se va a hacer mas fuerte y lo que mas le costara a el, va a ser el corto tiempo.- dijo el grandulon

-¿Nani?-. Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Si, este entrenamiento dura un corto periodo así que el se va a desgastar

-Ya veo.- dijo el albino

* * *

Era un largo camino la pelirosa estaba exhausta, a pesar de que ella no caminaba, de echo era un pájaro de arcilla el que le llevaba, ella estaba cansada llevaban horas volando y ya era noche.

-¿Ya llegamos?- a Deidara le pareció un gesto divertido, e inocente por parte de la chica

-No

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Como 2 horas

-Tengo sueño

-Duérmete

-Y si me caigo.- Deidara no podía evitar lo gracioso que sonaba la chica, parecía que era una niña chiquita.

-No te caerás

-mmm... esta bien Dei-kun.- eso sorprendió a Deidara, parecía que entre ellos empezaba una hermosa amistad, y la chica se durmió en las piernas del chico, el chico la miraba endulzado, si definitivamente el se había encariñado en tan pocas horas tanto que la protegería, se estaba encariñando...

* * *

En Yusemu, se podía ver a un chico agotado, ya no aguantaba, pero su orgullo no le permitiría, rendirse, el abuelo contra el que peleaba todavía tenia energía ni siquiera se había cansado, usando un chakra gris recuperaba toda su energía.

-Te digo sasuke, busca tu paz interior

-¿Qué?-. Llevaba horas diciéndole eso. Y joder, no encontraba su maldita paz interior.

-Si piensa en algo que te de paz, con algo o alguien con quien estés a gusto, o alguien que desees ver...- al Uchiha solo se atino a pensar en su antigua compañera de equipo, la quería ver desde hace mucho.

-Ya

-Pues ahora piénsalo mientras concentras chakra.- el chico así lo hizo de pronto de todo su cuerpo broto una energía gris, que le permitió recuperar fuerzas y así pelear con el anciano

Después de una larga batalla, ambos quedaron exhaustos, ambos se sentaron en el suelo

-¿Y en que pensaste?

-En una amiga

-vaya

-hmp

-es que eres el alumno que mas rápido a encontrado su paz interna (n/a: evitando, la venganza, y el echo de querer matar a su hermano, creo que si Sasuke es pacifico ¿no?) bueno creo que con unos pocos entrenamientos terminaremos.

-hmp

* * *

En un bosque...

-Sakura ya despierta

-ohh…cinco minutitos más.- recrimino la chica, Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Ya llegamos!

-eh... si.- la pelirosa se levanto de sus piernas, bostezo, y se froto los ojos.- aja y a ¿Dónde?

-A la guarida de Akatsuki

- ah… cierto.- la chica bajo del pájaro y siguió a través de una cueva a Deidara, entraron por una puerta secreta de la cueva, para encontrarse con unos pasillos, después entraron a una sala, parecía como de juntas entro, y vio varias personas, ella se sorprendió..

-Aquí esta.- dijo Deidara, cambiando el tono amable, con el que había estado hablando.

-Vaya, bienvenida Sakura Neuya, soy Pein.- de allí salio un chico rubio de ojos rojos. Al parecer estaba siendo amable, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su voz, más que nada pareciera que dictaba ordenes.

-_El líder de Akatsuki-. _Le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Tu pareja va a ser Deidara

-¿nani?

-Si el te va a acompañar a misiones que yo voy a mandar, aquí se maneja así de equipos de dos.- dijo Pein

-a hai

-¿esta bien Deidara?- Pregunto pein, que parecía algo más como amenaza.

-Por mi bien.- Aclaro el rubio.

-El te ayudara a manejar mejor tus poderes del sello.- dijo pein

-hai

-Konan.-Dijo, de tras de el salió una chica de cabello azul y la saludo con una sonrisa, la pelirosa contesto igual el gesto

-Hola soy Konan, no acostumbramos hacer esto pero… te presentare.-dijo Konan, jalo a la pelirosa.- el es Itachi.- la chica abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió un paso

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Konan

-eh... Iie.- Itachi hizo ademán de mirarla solamente

-El es Sasori (n/a: es que como me cae tan bien no lo quería muerto jiji).- el chico la miro con tanta curiosidad…

-El es Tobi.- señalo Konan a un joven de mascara que la saludo con la mano

-El es Zetsu.- señalando a un chico raro, que miro Sakura con curiosidad, pero Konan al saber como era el temperamento de su compañero continuo presentándole el siguiente

-El es Hidan.- dijo Konan

-Mucho gusto.- Sakura se sorprendió era el único que la saludaba

-Igualmente

-Y el es kakuzu.-señalo a un chico enmascarado que la miro feo,

-eh... hola.- dijo Sakura con nerviosismo

-Y el es Kisame.-señalando a lo que Sakura le pareció un tiburón, y lo miro con curiosidad cosa que no paso desapercibido por el, que inmediatamente apretó los puños, haciendo que su compañera Konan, jalara a Sakura hacia otro sitio...

-Es noche, ojala y te acostumbres, Konan.-dijo pein la chica asintió, y tomo a Sakura del brazo invitando a que la siguiera...

* * *

-Tengo una idea mientras busquemos la información.- dijo el albino

-hai.- dijo la de lentes

-Si bueno.- y los chicos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

* * *

Konan y Sakura entraron a una habitación bastante fría, pero tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba, era grande, y pues también un baño con bañera, y una cama.

-Espero te guste.- dijo Konan

-Está muy bonito.- le sonrío

-Que bien que te gusto

-¿Por que la mayoría son tan serios?

-Para serte sincera, la mayoría no acepto que vinieras, pero pues la ultima palabra la tiene pein, así que...

-ah... entiendo

-Pero creo que les caíste bien, solo ten cuidado con Kisame y con Zetsu

-Si muchas gracias

-Duerme

-Hai.- Sakura la asimilo como una hermana menor a una hermana mayor

-Hasta mañana

-Si y...

-¿Si?

-Gracias

-Si de nada

Y Sakura cayó en un profundo sueño...

* * *

Espero que les guste, bueno se cuidan lo edite otra vez, espero que esta vez ya pase la prueba de ortografía.


	3. una mision? aceptas

ea aqi zthOi editandole, para que ustedes lo disfruten mejor, son un amor todos los que me dejan reviews positivos, i los qe no... pz qiero penzar qe lo hacen para hacerme mejorar jaja :D besos..!

lean ..! i reviewz onegai...!¨;P

* * *

ை Pяï**и**ce**s**α de **α**kαtsuk**ï **ை

* * *

By:

ை nenα-ucнïнα22 ை

* * *

**L**α mï**s**ïo**и**

* * *

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que, Sakura se había ido a Akatsuki…

Y Sasuke había empezado su entrenamiento, en un templo sagrado…

Sakura había estado yendo a misiones a cargo de Pein; con su compañero Deidara, la mayoría, eran de buscar información sobre: pergaminos sagrados, pero la mayoría de las veces a las aldeas que iban no los recibían con buena cara, y trataban de atacarlos… lo que hizo que Sakura la mayoría de las veces tuviera que actuar, sus poderes para atacar a su oponente eran tan silenciosos, que sus oponentes antes de morir solo veían sus orbes verdes…

Tanto miedo les causaba el solo pensar que_ "la princesa de Akatsuki"_ (como la apodaron) les fuera a hacer daño que, últimamente en sus misiones que tenía con Deidara, no tenían problemas ya que preferían no meterse con ella, siempre que iban a luchar Deidara prefería no acercarse, prefería ver como su compañera actuaba ya que sus movimientos eran tan silenciosos que no se hacían notar, en cambio los movimientos de Deidara, llamaban mas la atención, pocas veces tomaba acción y eso era cuando su hermanita, tenía flojera, o la verdad creía que ellos no eran oponentes, para ella..

Sakura había tenido que tomar un carácter mas frío, todas esas misiones, hicieron esconder a la niña miedosa, y llorona, en lo más adentro de su ser, desde que se había ido de Konoha, no había vuelto a llorar, y no lo iba a hacer...

En una misión en la aldea oculta de la cascada, iban 2 miembros de Akatsuki sobre un ave gigante

-¿Dei-kun, para que nos mandan a esta aldea?-. Preguntó Sakura

-Pues, ya lo sabes para unos pergaminos…- Respondió Deidara.

-ah... que aburrido.- Dijo la chica al momento que se acostaba en el ave.

-Pero siempre te terminas divirtiendo ¿no?

-si...- Se levanto para mirar al chico.- pero es que esta aldea es muy pacifica, y pues no nos dará problemas

-¿Pero que eso no nos hará las cosas mas fáciles?.- La miro serio.

-Sí, pero es que…- bajo la cabeza.- no será divertido.

-si.- Deidara sonrió, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Todo eso se repetía siempre, Sakura tenia flojera, Deidara la convencía, Sakura se enojaba, Deidara le daba un beso en la frente**.** Pero claro eran como hermanos también se peleaban, Deidara haría lo que fuera por que Sakura fuera feliz, y igualmente Sakura haría lo que fuera por que Deidara fuera feliz..

-Dei-kun

-¿Sí?

-¿Has tenido novia?.- Esto se lo pregunto poniéndose frente a el, cosa que hizo que Deidara la alejara, ya que no podía ver…

-ehh…

-Dime

-Eres muy chica.

-¿Qué? pero si ya tengo 16

-Sigues siendo chica, a parte los acabas de cumplir…

-¡¡vamos!! y si tengo 16, a parte solo me llevas 6 años, que exagerado eres.- Se sentó cruzando los brazos, y haciendo cara de un enojo fingido… le dio mucha gracia a Deidara

-Pues no…

-¿Nani? ¿No haz tenido novia?

-no

-mmm… como puede ser… si eres muy guapo.

-No, lo que pasa es que no e encontrado la adecuada.

-En mi aldea hay muchas chicas que darían lo que fueran por ser tus novias… serías muy popular.- Le sonrió.

-jaja

-Serias tan popular en la aldea, casi como…- Su sonrisa se termino al pensar en esa persona…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No nada…

-Tan popular como… Sasuke.- La chica lo miro con una mirada triste y solo asintió, a Deidara es a la única persona que le había platicado de el, y la verdad a Deidara ya lo odiaba por el simple echo de hacer a su hermana sufrir, a un hermano no le gustaría que ningún hombre, fuera quién fuera le hiciera daño.-Sakura deja de pensar en el

-Si, tienes razón.- miraba hacia abajo

-Ya llegamos…

-Genial.-Tratando de fingir una sonrisa, bajaron del ave. Se encontraban frente a una cascada, pero los estaban esperando había como un ejecito allí.

-Parece que nos esperaban.- Le dijo a Sakura la cuál al igual que el, llevaba el sombrero de Akatsuki.

-Wuau, que excitante…- Exclamo con sarcasmo.

-Tómalo en serio Sakura.

-Déjamelo a mí, por favor.- y miro a Deidara, Deidara solo asintió.

La chica se puso en frente de el, y un hombre albino, frente a la cascada, parecía que el tomaba las ordenes, dio la orden de que atacaran. Sakura mientras los otros se acercaban a toda velocidad, solo junto chakra del viento hacia sus manos, con un solo movimiento, sin siquiera formar un sello hizo una gran ola de aire, que atacó a los que estaban en frente… sacándolos de la batalla enseguida…

El mejor elemento que controlaba era el aire, todavía faltaban unos, Sakura sonrió.- por favor, no venimos a pelear, solo venimos por un pergamino.- Dijo, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Nunca te daremos nuestros pergaminos, princesa de Akatsuki, no te dejaremos.- Y el albino mando a otros a la batalla, la chica quería usar otro elemento, aprovechando las circunstancias, atrajo el agua hacia ella, tan rápido que los otros no lo notaron las gotas fácilmente, las convirtió en kunais, que se las clavo, en cuanto se acercaron.- ku-ku-kunais.- esos kunais dolían igual que unos de verdad solo que estos estaban materializados de agua, todos ellos murieron, solo faltaban 8 contando al albino, anciano que a Sakura ya la estaba artando.

El anciano, tomo una katana la empuño y la dirigió hacia la chica en modo de batalla, los demás hicieron lo mismo, la chica se había cansado esta vez los detuvo, la tierra que estaba bajos sus pies se hizo dura como la roca, y atrapo los pies de ellos, dejándolos inmóviles. Pero el albino no se detuvo, y aventó la katana hacia ella, pero antes de que la katana la alcanzara, la katana fue encerrada por una bola de arcilla y cayo al suelo…

-No tenías que hacerlo.- Dijó Sakura.

-Lo se, pero últimamente no me dejas nada a mí ¿No crees?.- Y le sonrió.- Les recomiendo que me den su pergamino si no quieren ver morir a su aldea.- Al albino no le quedo opción y le dio el pergamino.- mmm…- Le sonrió, siempre hacia eso.- Sakura

-Si.- La chica se acerco a los hombres mientras concentraba chakra en sus manos.

-Qué… pero dijiste, que…

-Dije que si no iba a morir su aldea, pero ustedes morirán de cualquier forma.- Afirmo Deidara al albino, antes de voltearse.- Sakura.- Dijo, y ella hizo un sello rápido y apareció fuego en los pies de ellos, que creció rápido, ellos gritaron…Sakura se quito el sombrero, y los miró… lo último que vieron fueron unos orbes verdes, Sakura hacía esto, siempre pensaba que lo último que se merecían era conocer los ojos de su enemigo.

-Hoy peleaste diferente

-Me habían fastidiado…

-¿Por qué utilizaste fuego?

-Quería probar

-Se te da bien

-ja... lo se.- Le sonrió.

* * *

En el templo sagrado Yusemu, se encontraban dos ninjas, un anciano y un joven, Sasuke había entrenado duro, llevaba casi un mes entrenando, los últimos dos días había estado un poco distraído, ya había podido dominar su sharingan al máximo, muchísimo más arriba de su hermano, estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, había dominado mas técnicas a parte del magekyu sharingan y a diferencia de su hermano el no gastaba chakra ni se cansaba si lo usaba, pero los últimos dos días solo eran de repaso, el había estado muy distraído.

-¿Que te pasa Sasuke?- Le pregunto el anciano, al final de un entrenamiento.

- … nada.

-Haz estado muy distraído los dos últimos días…

-No sucede nada.

-¿Una chica no?- Preguntó el anciano sentandose a su lado.

-hn…

-¿Quién es?

-nadie.- Contesto tan frío como siempre, ese viejo se estaba metiendo, en lo que no le importaba.

-¿Es la misma en la que pensaste en el entrenamiento?

-hn

-Parece que esa chica es especial ¿no?-. ¿A donde, iba todo esto?-. Cuéntame de ella

-…

-¡vamos! no te cobre por las clases y entrenamiento…

-mmm…

-Sasuke

-Es una amiga-. ¿Qué le importaba a el quién era?

-¿De Konoha?

-hn

-¿Es tu compañera de equipo, no?-.Sasuke lo miró, el que sabía sobre ella…-¿Y por que estos últimos días?

-Hace 2 días fue su cumpleaños…- Su expresión no cambio en ningún momento…

-Pues anda ve y felicítala.- De verdad que ese abuelo no entendía nada…

-Para que, no ¿entiendes? Soy un traidor en mi aldea.

-Esa chica no se llama… Haruno Sakura.- Sasuke se sorprendió, ese abuelo era adivino… Sasuke asintió.

-Escuche, que ella se fue de Konoha, soy amigo de la hokage Tsunade, la conozco desde hace mucho, ella era su pupila.- Sasuke no entendía… no estaban hablando de la misma Sakura…-Como fui amigo de la hokage, me informaron que al conocer ella un nuevo poder, quiso explorar mas aldeas para aumentarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Si, es una traidora, una asesina…

-No estamos hablando de la misma

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ella no era así.

-¿No crees que ella pudiera cambiar?- El anciano lo miro a los ojos.

-…- Sakura, la Sakura que conocía no podía cambiar. No sería una traidora, y menos una asesina.

-¿No crees que ella, quisiera demostrar que es fuerte?...

-…yo… no lo se.- Contestó, ese viejo sabía demasiado.

-Ya ha terminado tu entrenamiento, si quieres...

-Quiero irme lo más pronto posible

-¿Te vas por… ella?

-No, primero matare a mi hermano.- El anciano solo sonrió.

-Entonces adiós.- Sasuke se salio del templo se subió al árbol y lo volteó a ver…

-ja ne… Abuelo…

* * *

Todo Konoha, estaba totalmente hundido, si la Hokage estaba hundida, toda la aldea estaría así… ¿Cómo podría sentirse ella, si había perdido a su hija?, como se supone que actuaría, ella… estaba totalmente sola, así se sentía.

Sus amigos la extrañaban, extrañaban esa extraña cabellera, de un color tan peculiar, esa sonrisa… y por que no, esa niña llorona, que había cambiado tan rápido.

En la oficina del hokage...

-Vieja, ¿como?.- Preguntaba un rubio preocupado

-No me digas vieja, pero si así es...- Continuo la debatida hokage

-Dejaste ir a mi Sakura-chan así nada más.- Dijo Naruto mirando al suelo tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero me siento igual que tú o peor…

-¿Pero y si la obligaron a decir eso…?

-Sakura nunca me había dicho algo tan en serio.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me llamaron?

-Hubiéramos interrumpido tu entrenamiento

-¡aaahh.. joder!!.- Grito, golpeando con su puño el escritorio de la hokage.-MI ENTRENMIENTO vale un carajo!! kuso!!, que importa si lo interrumpian estamos hablando de Sakura-chan.

-Ya te explique por que se fue

-JODER!! ella solo viene de un clan poderoso, no es lo mismo que saber que tienes a un zorro adentro!!.

-Lo se Naruto, por eso...

-¿¡Por eso que!?

- Tienes una misión.- El chico la miro con un gesto dándole a entender que continuara.- Encontrarla

-¿Qué?

-Yo se que los anbus no la han encontrado por que ellos no tienen nada que ver con ella, en cambio tu... tu la quieres y eso te va a ayudar a encontrarla.- el chico la miraba.- UZUMAKI NARUTO ¿aceptas?.- Naruto no lo pensó dos veces

-¡¡HAI!!

**

* * *

**Espero que les hay gustado está editado..! voy de poquito en poquito, ntp zthOi actualizando el prox cap..! bzOz..!

xOxO --)nena uchiha..!(--;P

recuerden...! editado a penaz voi en el 3 como dije d poqito en poqito..!

¿Como les pareció? ¿Esta bien? Todos sus comentarios haganmelos saber..! ;D


	4. magekyu sahringan

Desde que Naruto había aceptado la misión, el tenía el cargo de buscar a otros 5 integrantes anbus, en la búsqueda de Sakura, Naruto había elegido a sus compañeros y amigos, eligió a: Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, e Ino. Todos ellos a cargo de Naruto por orden de Tsunade, Naruto estaba a cargo de la misión...

En camino hacia un bosque por afuera de Konoha, nuestros ninjas consultaron sus fuentes y descubrieron que cerca de cierta aldea se encontraba la guarida de Akatsuki...

Ellos se encontraban saltando de árbol, en árbol, todos parecían enfocados en la misión...

-naruto kun.- decia una chica ojiperla

-si.- contesto el rubio

-es que.. etto... tu crees... que... encontraremos a Sakura.- naruto se paro en seco, haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo y se le quedran viendo

-nunca, NUNCA, digas que NO la vamos a encontrar.- decía esto mirando al suelo y con los puños cerrados, la ojiperla no podía evitar sentir celos, obvio ella, seguía amando a Naruto, lo amaba, y no podía evitar sentir celos, ni aunque Sakura fuera su amiga híba a no sentir celos de echo, le dolía por que, ella sabía que Naruto, todavía quería a Sakura,.

-sigamos.- dijo el primo de esta, y todos continuaron el camino, saltando

-oye naruto, sabes, que vas a hacer cuando encontremos a la frentona?.- pregunto Ino

-si, dattebayo, la traere a casa

-y si ella se reusa

-no, ella vendra

-solo, espero que la frentuda este bien.- y suspiro Ino

-vamos Ino, no seas tan pesimista.- decia Kiba

-pero es que...- trataba de sostener las lagrimas

-lo se... yo también la extaño

-vamos dattebayo, no debemos perder tiempo platicando...- y continuaron en camino

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En Akatsuki, se habían reunido mucha información, todos, tenían misiones, en la habitación, de Sakura se encontraba, ella revisando un pergamino, lo rebisaba ella, òr que ese pergamino era de su aldea, cuando, tocaron la puerta

-adelante

-Sakura-san, le habla Pein

-ah, si ya voy Sasori.- se levanto y se dirigio a donde se suponía era la oficina de Pein, abrio la puerta, y ..

-me mandaste a llamar

-si, etra y siéntate

-pues tienes otra misión

-solo para eso..

-es que en esta, seguamente interferiran personas

-y no quieres que las mate...

-no, lo que pasa es que son amigos tuyos

-míos?

-si, el contenedor del kyubby

-naruto?

-el, y otros más

-y...

-solo quería decirte que tu misión consistira en traer información de la aldea de la estrella, y esta vez te acompañara Sasori, por si tienes problemas con los chicos.

-cress que no puedo defenderte

-no, solo creo que como son tus amigos...

-esta bien¿vas a queres que los mate?

-no no es necesario, pero no dudes en hacerlos si se interponen

-esta bien

-sasori.- y entro Sasori.- ya lo Sabes acompañala

-hai¿cuándo nos vamos?

-en 2 horas

-hai.- gritaron ambos.

despues de 2 horas, sakura y sasori ya se habían ido, parecia que en Aatsuki, nunca dejaban una mision inconclusa, hiban saltando de arbol en arbol ya que deidara no les quizo prestar su pajaro XD, (tonta ¬¬), bueno, hiban rumbo a la aldea de la estrella, hiban muy serios, ambos portaban su gabardina de akatsuki y su sombrero..., sasori y sakura se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, sasori era uno de los pocos que se había portado amable, con Sakura, parecia que los demás eran mas reservados.

-sakura-san te sucede algo?

-ehh... no sasori es solo que..

-¿que?

-creo que Pein piensa que soy debil

-Pein, no el no piensa eso, por que lo dices ?

-pues...

-por que te mando acompañada no?

-soda- dijo mirando hacia abajo

-la verdad Pein por un lado, cree que eres fuerte, de echo me mando a mi, por que con nosotros te has vuelto demasiado fuerte, acabarias con tus amigos con facilidad, solo que si hicieras eso todas las naciones se nos vendrian encima

-nani?

-si, mira como Pein sabe como es tu hokage, si tu les hicieras algo a ninjas de Konoha, Tsunade no se quedaría con los brazos crusados, no?.- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-pues, creo que tienes razon...-la chica admitia que su ex-maestra tiene un caracter demasiado fuerte que a los Akatsuki no les gustaría tratar

- a parte también los sigues queriendo no?

-yo...

-ves? el piensa que si ellos tratan de convenserte volveras, por eso también me mando a mi.- le dijo sasori viendola con su linda mirada de bebe (kya!! me encanta su miradaXP). ella solo le sonrio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0

En otro lugar, para ser mas precisos en la aldea de la estrella, estaban 6 individuos tratando de buscar rastros de su amiga, pero al parecer, no había nada,

-naruto es imposible.- deica un chico castaño con su perro a lado

-callate Kiba, claro que la encontraremos

-demo, naruto.- decia kiba

-callate, ya veras ella llegara.- kiba solo se limito a acentir, del lado izquierdo de naruto se encontraba un hyugga, muy triste ya que veía que su amor, no habia olvidado a su amada

- demo, naruto-kun

-que hinata

-es que ya es tarde por que no acampamos aquí?

-claro naruto es buena idea.- intervenia la rubia de Ino

-suspiro.- de a cuerdo acamparemos

Cuando estaban preparando todo para acampar, oyeron un silencio, pero este silencio era diferente ni siquiera se oia a la gente, ni el soplar del viento, naruto noto eso, salio corriendo hacia otra direccion seguido por los otros cruzo un lago, rapido, sus compañeros a penas y podian seguirle el paso. pero de repente paro en seco, obligando a sus compañeros a parar a su altura

-naruto.- decia shikamaru pero paro, al ver por que se había detenido, alli estaban 2 chicos de akatsuki, lo sabían por sus gabardinas, no sabñian si uno de ellos era sakura ya que su sombrero ocultaba su rosado cabello

-quienes son ustedes y que hicieron con Sakura-chan.- pregunto naruto

-no hicimos nada con Sakura.- respondío sasori, sakura estaba parada, a diferencia de ellos, ella si podía verlos, pero no sentía nada, lo unico que ella quería era no matarlos, eso era lo unico de allí en fuera ella no quería volver

-donde esta Sakura

-no lo sabras hasta que peelen.- esta vez respondío Sakura, a Sasori le sorprendio la respuesta asi que solo la observaba con atencion

-dattebayo, asi lo hare.- naruto se le lanzo a Sakura sakura con el viento lo tomo del brazo, y se lo doblo, alli es donde entraron sus amigos, en acción sasori se encargo de Kiba, Shikamaru, y Neji, y sakura de Hinata Ino y Naruto, sasori los detubo con sus marionetas, los detubo con hilos para el eso fue facil, mientras Sakura detubo a Hinata y a Ino con la tierra, pero Naruto no era tan facil seguia dandole puñetasos aunque ella le esquivaba con facilidad.- kuso.- decia Naruto hasta darle un golpe que le dio a su sombrero, su sombrero cayo al suelo dejando ver su cara, su rostro era Sakura su cabello largo y rosado y sus hermosos orbes verdes, era ella.- sa-sa-ku-ra.- decia Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, era ella Sakura conservaba su misma estatura era aún mas bella, pero algo cambio, su mirada cambio se hizo mas fría

-asi es.- dijo sakura mirandolo friamente

-por que!.- grito Naruto, todos miraban sin poder decir nada, estaban atonito ante esto, .- lo siento y con el agua lo golpeo en la cabeza dejandolo inconsiente, sus amigos no sabían que hacer, a naruto lo había dejado inconsiente, pero a todos incluyendo a sakura los había dejado impactado el acto que hizo después, Sakura no dejo que cayera al suelo, lo tomo lo puso boca arriba, lo miro fi9jamente con su mano le toco el rostro, y le dijo algo que no fue aludible para los demás, pero seguramente Naruto lo escucho, por que aunque estubiera inconsiente, enseguida se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, todos miraron fijamente lo que hizo Sakura

-sasori nos vamos

-nani?

-si, pein no quería pergaminos quería un encuentro no es asi?

-si

-vamonos

-no los vas a matar?

-Iie

-ey traidora, que te pasa te vas como cobarde, después de que dejas a Naruto asi.- gritaba Kiba,

-lo siento Kiba, me voy.- y la chica seguido de su compañero desaparecieron en un torbellino

-kuso.- grito neji.- cuando se fueron y se habia desatado de esos hilos.- Naruto.- dijo al correr hacia el con sus compañeros

-es fuerte.-dijo Shikamaru

-si, ni nosotros juntos pudimos detenerla.- decia una rubia desolada

-va-mo-nos.- decia naruto que para sorpresa de los demas ya había despertado

-pero Naruto.- dijo Kiba

-yo soy el lider, digo que vamonos

-esta bien.- dijo un Kiba no muy convencido

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el camino hacia la guarida de Akatsuki, hiban Sasori y Sakura, saltando de arbol en arbol

-eh.. sakura-san

-si sasori.- le contesto sakura, mirando hacia el frente

-por que no los mataste?

-bueno es que yo… no te voy a negar que todavía siento algo especial por mis amigos

-ya veo, a parte eres la unica que todavía conserva amigos, después de unirse a Akatsuki.- sakura le sonrío,.- bueno sakura-san

-si?

-es que que le dijiste a naruto cuando lo dejaste en el suelo inconsciente? Si se puede saber

-nada con importancia

-ahh…

-sera mejor que nos demos prisa, nos deben estar esperando.- decia con una sonrisa que le devolvio a Sasori

-hai!

Al llegar vieron toda la guarida descubierta, toda estaba sola, entraron alerta por si algo malo habria pasado, al entrar escucharon unos pasos, ambos se pudieron alerta, de repente en el salon a parece una Konan muy preocupada

-sakura-san!.- dice una Konan muy preocupada

-que sucede Konan?,.- decía Sakura tratando de calmarla

-es que sakura-san tu sabes de medicina no?

-hai

-es que hay un problema ven.- Konan corrió hasta una habitación donde estaban varios de Akatsuki, y se podía ver a Itachi en una cana, Sakura al entrar se alarmo, pensó lo peor

-sakura.- pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.- Itachi esta muy grave, atiéndalo por favor, sabemos que Tsunade, te enseño algo de medicina, incluso sabes mas que ella de eso

-hai.- todos salieron, dejando a Sakura y a Itachi solos, sakura se quito su gabardina, quedando en una blusa larga rosa, y unos, pantalones. Negros, le tomo la temperatura estaba muy caliente, después de chocarlo vio cual era el problema, sus ojos Itachi estaba consiente pero no podía ver

-sakura.- sakura se volteo a verlo, el le tomo la mano.- cúrame, por favor,

-itachi-san¿Qué te paso?.- Itachi no podía verla le soltó la mano, y fue recordando lo que paso

-es que…. Pein nos mando a una misión, y pues, era a robar algo a un viejo feudal, teníamos todo ganado pero el viejo, hizo un jutsu a mis ojos, y después no recuerdo nada

-ya veo, dejame checarlos.- sakura los checo con una lámpara

Afuera, todo estaba muy tenso, después de todo Itachi, era uno de los mas poderosos de la organización, así que todos estaban muy preocupados, nadie hablaba, todos estaban preocupados, aun que no se notara, Itachi, era muy importante para cada uno a su manera, todo estaba tenso, de repente, se abrio la puerta lentamente… y fue saliendo Sakura

-como esta?.- pregunto Kisame

-el, estara bien, recuperara su sharingan.- lo decia con la voz baja

- pero…- continuo Kisame

- su magekyu sharingan, tardara en volver, si no es que no regresara

-nani?.- dijo sasori

-asi es, tiene que tener un cuidado adecuado, no debe tener peleas que le hagan usar su sharingan por mas de 15 minutos, y debe tomar unas pastillas cada 5 horas que yo le hare, con ingredientes naturales, debe ser muy cuidadoso, si todo va bien, su magekyu sharingan regresara

-y que haremos con eso?.- pregunto Kisame, preocupado hacia Pein

-pues obviamente, no se ira de la organización, pero tendra que recibir un cuidado adecuado, y una persona se tendra que hacer cargo de ello…..

0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0

CON ESTO termino mi fic esperen el otro

-¿Quién se encargara de Itachi?

-por que sasuke no salio? En este cap

-por que naruto sonrio

-por que Kisame se preocupa tanto por itachi ( sera gay?)

ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS SE RESPONDERAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. Adios reviews por favor


	5. cuidandote

**En este fic, Sasuke y naruto son meses mas grandes que Sakura, ok ;) espero les guste

* * *

**

_-asi es, tiene que tener un cuidado adecuado, no debe tener peleas que le hagan usar su sharingan por mas de 15 minutos, y debe tomar unas pastillas cada 5 horas que yo le haré, con ingredientes naturales, debe ser muy cuidadoso, si todo va bien, su magekyu sharingan regresara_

_-¿y que haremos con eso?- pregunto Kisame, preocupado hacia Pein_

_-pues obviamente, no se ira de la organización, pero tendrá que recibir un cuidado adecuado, y una persona se tendrá que hacer cargo de ello…._

- Sakura ven, por favor conmigo.- Pidió Pein, todos se quedaron expectantes de aquel acto, sakura solo asintió, y lo siguió. Llegaron a el jardin, allí Pein se volteo hacia Sakura, Sakura paro, en seco.- Ahora que ya me dijiste la situación de Itachi, creo que tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas¿no?

-hai, pero, no se ira de la organización ¿verdad?- pregunto Sakura

-como ya dije, no. El es de Akatsuki, todavía, por ello, necesita un cuidado especial.- Pein miro fijamente a Sakura.- de ello tu te encargaras

-¿nani?- respondió la pelirosa, ella se imaginaba que le iba a pedir que le hiciera medicinas o algo pero, no, le pide que cuide, al hermano de la persona que le, a echo mas daño.

-Asi es y no quiero discutir, por favor.- Pein miro a Sakura, y recupero su tono duro de antes.- Tu te encargaras, de que el no utilice, su sharingan.

-Demo¿Por qué a mi?- pregunto Sakura

-Por una simple y sencilla razón, las últimas veces que haz ido con Deidara, por información, siempre haces todo tú. No dejas a Deidara hacer algo, por ello, te elijo, a ti; si siguiera con Kisame, el terminaría muerto fácilmente, por eso te lo encargo, a ti.- Pein miro a la chica con su rostro duro.- ¿Cuándo podrá Itachi, salir de esa habitación?- pregunto

-mañana mismo, si toma la medicina que yo le haré.- Respondió la chica mirando al suelo.

-Sakura,

-De a cuerdo lo cuidare, no te preocupes Pein.- Lo miro y le sonrio.- Vamos al cuarto.- Sugirió la pelirosa, de entrada a la guarida, todos se quedaban expectantes, en el pasillo, todos los miraban sin perderles de vista

-Bueno, quiero informar que; Sakura, ahora se encargara de cuidar a Itachi.- Después de decir esto todos se miraban sin saber que decir

-Pero Pein, yo era el compañero de Itachi.- dijo Kisame

-Ahora tu compañero será Deidara

-demo.- interfirió Kisame

-Es lo mejor para Itachi.- Kisame se cayo.- Mañana podrá salir, ahora, Sakura dale de tu medicina.

-Hai, .- Sakura entro en la habitación, Itachi empezaba a incorporarse, parecía que la medicina que le dio Sakura estaba surgiendo efecto, Sakura vio como trataba de sentarse.- no! No hagas esfuerzos, dijo sakura, tomándolo de los hombros y acostándolo delicadamente, Itachi, aún veía borroso

-¿Que sucede Sakura-chan?.- decía Itachi.- me van a echar ¿cierto?

-Claro, que no, por que tendrían que hacerlo, a demás, pronto, te recuperaras, podrás usar el sharingan, mañana si tomas esta medicina, y si te cuidas mucho, vas a recuperar, tu Magekyu Sharingan¿de a cuerdo?

-si

- yo seré tu compañera de equipo, desde mañana.- decía Sakura viéndolo, para ver cual era su reacción

-¿a si?

-¿te molesta?- Sakura, lo seguía viendo, Itachi la miro, Sakura desvio la mirada rapidamente, esa mirada fría digno de un Uchiha, le recordaba mucho a alguien

-Iie¿te sucede algo?

-No es solo que… no nada olvídalo.- sakura lo miro, tomo unas medicinas del buró, las mezclo, rápido, Itachi, solo la veía con mucho asombro.- tomas una cucharada cada 2 horas, yo vendré cada dos horas a despertarte, de a cuerdo.- dijo Sakura

-Hai

-adiós

-adiós.- la pelirosa salio de su habitación

* * *

En un bosque totalmente oscuro, se encontraban varias personas saltando los árboles, se notaba que buscaban algo, miraban hacia todos lados, y no encontraban nada 

-has sentido chakra? Karin?- pregunto Sasuke

-no, aún no, lo e sentido, pero no lo localizo.- contesto Karin

-¿Para que quieres ir allí?- preguntaba un albino.- se que lo puedes matar, pero por que ahora.

-No quiero esperar más a matar a mi hermano, ya que quiero cumplir mi segundo propósito.- respondió sasuke

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto yuggo, con ver que en el rostro de Sasuke se dibujaba una sonrisa arrogante le basto.

* * *

En Konoha, en la oficina de la Hokage, se respiraba un silencio tenso, todos estaban callados, ya habían llegado, Naruto y todo el equipo, le contaron lo que sucedió a la Hokage. Ella no se lo creía. Su casi hija irse del lado malo. Estaba siendo controlada por Akatsuki, pero lo que mas le impacto del relato, fue la parte donde Sakura los atacaba 

-segu... seguros, que era Sakura, mi sakura.-decía la Hokage, a punto de un colapso, contenìa las lagrimas, y aclaraba su voz, lo mas que podía pero, aún así se oía ronca y quebrada.

-si.- respondió Neji, con la cabeza baja

-y venía con otro miembro de Akatsuki.- dijo Ino, igualmente con la cabeza baja.

-ya...ya veo.- la hokage, dejo de sostenerse del escritorio, y levanto la mirada, se podía ver que contenía las lagrimas.- pueden irse.

-¿Qué pasara con Sakura?- pregunto la timida Hinata

-Hablare con el consejo, sobre que hacer con ella.- se aclaro la voz, suspiro.- tal…tal vez la tendrán que anotar en el... el libro Bingo.

-¿nande?- respondío el rubio energentico, no pueden hacer eso.

-si, pueden.- respondió Kiba.- no viste como nos ataco, y la fuerza que tenía, ni nosotros juntos pudimos detenerla.

-si, pero…- trato de justificarse el rubio.

-nada Naruto, lo hablare con el consejo.- Respondió energética la Hokage.- se pueden retirar, todos se salieron, menos un rubio, que esperaba estar a solas con la Hokage.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?- Pregunto claramente enfadada la Hokage

-Tsunade-sama.- La hokage volteo, claramente confundida con el comportamiento hacia ella tan correcto.

- ¿si?- volteo a ver a su alumno, y le sorprendio que esbozara esa sonrisa en esos momentos.

-Ella volverá.- eso dijo Naruto antes de irse y dejar a La Hokage con la boca abierta, tratando de obligarlo a que se explicara

-e...ella…volvera.- susurraba incoherentemente la Hokage.

* * *

Sasuke y su equipo, cada vez estaban mas cerca de su objetivo, Sasuke, iba con el único motivo de matar a su hermano, el cuál era ese su primer propósito y el segundo…Resurgir su clan, y para esto necesitaba a la chica que mas ansiaba, desde que se fue de Konoha, pero no era solo por eso, un día su madre le había dicho que se casara con la mujer que realmente amara, en ese momento no podía entender aquellas palabras, pero, ahora las comprendía. 

-gracias… mama.- susurro, que no fue aludidle para los compañeros del pelinegro.

* * *

En Akatsuki, ya había amanecido fue una noche larga, para Itachi y Sakura, Sakura estuvo al tanto de Itachi toda la noche, cada dos horas le daba una pastilla, e Itachi, tenía que despertarse cada dos horas, para que lo revisara Sakura. 

Para Sakura era incomodo, despertar a Itachi, mas aún pensando que era el hermano, del amor de su vida. Aun que tratara de evitar ese detalle, no lo lograba ocultar, seguía queriendo a Sasuke, pero de algo estaba segura nunca, le diría a Itachi sobre ello.

Itachi ya podía caminar, podía ver bien, pero le dolía la cabeza con mantener el Sharingan.

Por su parte Sakura, estaba en su cuarto…

-adelante.- ni siquiera habían tocado, pero Sakura había sentido una presencia.

-Hola Sakura, venía decirte que, quiero que vayas a la aldea de los osos, para buscar el pergamino del "kayrutsu", es necesario esta vez le beneficiara a Deidara, podrá controlar la arcilla con mayor comodidad.- sakura lo escuchaba, pero estaba arreglando su uniforme, de Akatsuki

-aja, si…

-Ira Itachi, así que te pido que impidas de sobre manera que se esfuerce

-Hai.- no miraba a Pein a los ojos solo asentía o respondía con monosílabas.

Sakura terminando de qué pein se fuera se dirigió a la habitación de Itachi, toco la puerta

-pasa Sakura.- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, Sakura paso

-Itachi tenemos, una misión

-Ya veo.- se volteo hacia Sakura, tan serio como siempre. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, seguido por Sakura. Al parecer de Sakura, Itachi se estaba recuperando bastante rápido.

Fueron saltando de rama en rama…

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto sakura a Itachi

-Si, tu medicina, me a sentado bien.- respondió Sakura

Estuvieron muy callados todo el camino, hasta que Itachi, rompío el hielo con algo que le vino a la mente

-Sakura…- Dijo Itachi

-¿Sí?.- respondió, volteándose hacia el.

-¿Qué edad tienes?.- le pregunto al mismo tiempo que la volteaba a ver

-yo… tengo 15 años.- respondió Sakura

-Tienes mas o menos la misma edad que mi hermano.- Allí Sakura no pudo evitar bajar la mirada cosa, que no paso desapercibida por Itachi.- ¿Tu acaso no conociste a mi hermano?.- pregunto

-Yo durante un tiempo, estube entrenando con Tsunade, asi que mi unico amigo fue Naruto, aunque si se quien es.- respondío le afectaba la sola idea de que le preguntara más.

Siguieron el camino, nadie platicaba, cada quien estaba entretenido con sus propios pensamientos…

Pero no se imaginaban lo que regresando les esperaba…

* * *

**Espero les guste**

Reviews!! Por favor, me animen ;D


	6. encuentroz?

_-Yo durante un tiempo, estuve entrenando con Tsunade, así que mi único amigo fue Naruto, aunque si se quien es.- respondió le afectaba la sola idea de que le preguntara más._

Continuaron su recorrido, seguían saltando de rama en rama, ambos con la capa de akatsuki… Itachi solo continuaba sin hablar, Sakura solo tenía la mirada perdida.

**-.()-.-()-.**

Sasuke y su equipo continuaban su recorrido…

-Nos acercamos-. Dijo Karin

-bien-. Respondió Sasuke

Hebi continuaba de árbol en árbol. En el orden… Sasuke al frente, le seguían Karin y Suigetsu atrás a la par, y en la retaguardia Juggo

.

**-.()-.-()-.**

Sakura e Itachi seguían saltando de rama en rama, solo se escuchaba el aire que cortaban, algunas ramas, y a veces sus pies tocando los árboles. Todo era silencio. Ambos llevaban su sombrero… nadie hablaba…

-por que estás aquí-. Preguntó Itachi serio… mirando al frente…

-…- a Sakura le sorprendió la pregunta-. Por que Pein me pidió que te cuidara…

-a eso no me refiero…- Sakura lo miraba-. Me refiero a… unirte a Akatsuki…- todo quedo sereno otra vez… de nuevo se escuchaban solamente las pisadas, el viento…

-yo… quería superarme… no me iba a quedar en esa aldea de débiles-. Respondió aunque ella sabía que esa no era la respuesta…

Itachi no respondió ni siquiera se limito a mirarla seguía adelante. Como si esa conversación nunca hubiera pasado.

**-.()-.-()-.**

-sasuke…- hablo la pelirroja. Que estaba ya desesperándose…

-hmp…- respondió

-siento dos chacras-. Respondió.

-¿alguno es de mi hermano?-. Preguntó

-no estoy segura-. Dijo-. Pero ambos son muy fuertes…

**-.()-.-()-.**

En la oficina de Tsunade… entraron dos ambus de imprevisto… mientras la hokage estaba leyendo unos documentos… Hizo caso omiso a ellos. No los miro.

-Tsunade-sama-. Dijo el primero... la rubia solo asintió.- sucede que nos han informado que en una aldea cercana, se acercan akatsukis…

-y eso no es todo-. Dijo el segundo-. Parece que pronto interceptaran con Hebi…

-habrá la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento… ya que en Akatsuki se encuentra Itachi, y en Hebi Sasuke, Tsunade-sama-. Dijo de nuevo el primero.

-ya se... ya se…-. Dijo la Hokage-. Y como somos aleados de la aldea… tendremos que intervenir, supongo…- los otros asintieron…- llamen a hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba.

**-.()-.-()-.**

-siento… alguien…- decía Sakura…

-mantente alerta…- solo respondió Itachi. El desde momentos antes ya había sabido que estaban cerca de encontrarse con alguien…

Siguieron silenciosos, saltando rápido. El viento que soplaba no les molestaba…

-¿Por qué,…?

-¿Por qué que?-. Preguntó Itachi

-Por qué un Ninja de tu nivel, pudo haber quedado casi ciego por un simple feudal.- preguntó Sakura-. Claro después lo mataste pero no se supone que no te debió haber hecho ni un rasguño?

-Solo te diré que era un Ninja del nivel del tercer Hokage…

Sakura lo miro…

**-.()-.-()-.**

Entraron los chicos en poco tiempo. Entraron a la oficina de la Hokage. La rubia los miro entrar todos estaban en silencio.

-tienen una misión-.dijo la rubia.

-¿Dónde?-. Pregunto Kiba

-entre nuestros límites y los de la aldea del té-. Respondió.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto Naruto.

-Naruto debes mantener la calma es una misión seria-. Indico la rubia.- esta misión es para ayudar a protegernos de un enfrentamiento grande-. Respondió los chicos la miraban-. Probablemente Hebi, y akatsuki, se encuentren en este punto-. Señalo un mapa que estaba sobre su escritorio.

-abuela, es probable que…- fue interrumpido.

-Así es, es probable que se encuentren con Sasuke y quizás con Sakura.- interrumpió la Hokage.

-que problemático…- dijo obvio Shikamaru-. Entonces… ¿debemos intervenir?...

-no quiero arriesgarlos, solo quiero que ayuden a que no haya ningún problema-. Dijo la rubia-. Te dejo a ti de encargado Neji. Adiós-. En un dos por tres los chicos desaparecieron…

**-.()-.-()-.**

-Sasuke es probable que…- dijo Karin concentrándose-. Espera… estoy casi segura que uno de ellos es tu…- la chica quería ver la reacción de Sasuke.

-Itachi…- solo dijo.

-Sasuke ¿quieres la pelea tan pronto?…- preguntó Suigetsu

-no sabes cuanto estuve esperando...- se limito a decir….

**-.()-.-()-.**

-Itachi-. Dijo Sakura

-…- respondió asintiendo.

-¿debemos ocultar nuestro chacra?-. Preguntó… ella sinceramente no sabía las intenciones de Itachi…

-Iie-. Respondió.

-_¿Qué piensas hacer?... no puedo identificar el chacra… pero estoy segura que Itachi sí…_- pensaba Sakura-. Itachi no te dejare luchar-. Se limito a decir… no estaba segura del todos de lo único de lo que estaba segura era que… el quería luchar.

-no se a que te refieras-. Respondió.

-tengo ordenes claras de Pein…- dijo… Itachi solo asintió.

**-.()-.-()-.**

-Karin ¿sabes quién es el otro?-. Dijo Juggo.

-no estoy segura… de lo único que si… es que es muy poderoso-. Respondió Karin, volteando hacía Juggo. Todos voltearon hacía Sasuke… que se limito a acelerar el paso…

**-.()-.-()-.**

Saltando de rama en rama, tratando de ser cautelosos.

-¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?-. Preguntó Kiba.

-debemos apresurarnos-. Corto Neji.

-Naruto… - llamo su atención Shikamaru, que no había hecho ningún comentario hasta el momento.

-no te preocupes… esta vez… no interferiré con ustedes-. Dijo Naruto.

-Naruto como dijo la godaime es muy probable que encontremos a Sakura… y…- dijo Kiba.

-sabemos que es tu mejor amiga, pero… debes entender…- fue interrumpido Shikamaru.

-no voy a lastimarla-. Subió el tono… como dejando en claro…

-_Naruto…. Se que la quieres pero aunque no te des cuenta o no quieras aceptarlo, ella te a hecho mas daño a ti_-. Pensaba Kiba. Todos mientras saltaban observaban a Naruto…

**-.()-.-()-.**

Cada quien sentía que algo se acercaba no estaban exactamente seguros pero los cuatro sabían muy bien lo que pasaba. Karin se preocupaba por Sasuke estaba decidida a dar su vida por el si de eso se trataba, Suigetsu por su parte estaba ansioso, de alguna manera le encantaban las luchas, obviamente no podría luchar contra Itachi, así que como había dicho Karin que el otro era también fuerte quería ya verlo. Juggo estaba sereno no se le notaba preocupación alguna pero lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que tendría que cuidar a su líder… Sasuke era un mar de emociones durante tanto tiempo había esperado ese momento, lo que quería era ver a su hermano ya.

-quiero que hagan algo-. Dijo Sasuke de un momento de tensión y preocupación… captando la atención de sus compañeros-. No interfieran en mi pelea-. Dijo cortante.

-demo…- decía Karin

-dije que no-. Respondió. Todos lo observaban Karin simplemente desvío su mirada al camino…

**-.()-.-()-.**

-¿Qué planeas?-. Pregunto la pelirosa, al ver que a su compañero se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De que me hablas?-. Preguntó, sabía a que se refería.

-Se que sabes quien es el que esta cerca, y algo tiene que ver con no ocultar nuestro chacra-. Respondió.

-No importa lo que pienses, ya me lo dijiste no-. Dijo. Volteo a ver a la pelirosa-. No me dejaras pelear de todas formas.

-….- Sakura no pudo responder nada. Esa mirada digna de un Uchiha que te dejaba sin palabras. Itachi solo volteo su mirada hacía al frente y acelero el paso. La chica solo lo siguió. Ya se estaba mentalizando para lo peor.

**-.()-.-()-.**

Los chicos estaban acomodados de la siguiente forma, Naruto y Kiba al final, Neji y Shikamaru al frente…

-¿Por qué Tsunade-sama mando a esta misión a Naruto también?-. Le pregunto Neji a Shikamaru.

-Yo también lo pensé pero de seguro ella tendrá sus razones-. Respondió.

-Pero si ella sabe como es-. Dijo Neji.

-No haz pensado que el tal vez sabe algo que nosotros no-. Dijo Shikamaru. Un comentario que dejo pensativo al Hyuga.

**-.()-.-()-.**

-Juggo-. Llamó al chico.

-¿Qué?-. Respondió. En voz baja.

-¿Tu…?-. No pudo terminar. Pararon de improviso al ver que su líder había parado.

-sasu…-. No pudo continuar.

-Cállate-. Le contesto.

Estaban en un espacio del bosque muy amplio Sasuke parecía que de allí no se iba a mover. Karin miraba al otro extremo. Juggo y Suigetsu se mantenían alerta. Sasuke miraba al otro extremo.

**-.()-.-()-.**

Aceleraban el paso… Ambos portaban bien la gabardina, ambos llevaban puestos los sombreros. Itachi iba al frente y Sakura atrás.

-Sakura -. Le dijo la chica lo miro. Una mirada le hizo entender que tenía que estar alerta. Ella solo asintió.

De pronto pararon ambos por que Itachi se detuvo exactamente en un árbol alto. Sakura solo observo. Volteo a su derecha. Estaba demasiado lejos como para saber exactamente quien era. Pero ella lo sabía…

-Sasuke-. Dijo en voz baja. Pero lo suficientemente audible para su compañero. Que solo miraba de lejos a su "hermanito".

Estaban lejos. Pero se podían identificar…

-Que sorpresa hermanito-. Decía del otro lado, con un tono de burla. Y subiéndose un poco su sombrero. Sasuke inmediatamente identifico su mirada su rostro. Apretó los puños. Tanto tiempo sin verlo… lo odiaba en serio, lo aborrecía lo amaba por ser su ejemplo pero todo había cambiado vengaría a su familia de eso el se encargaría…

-Itachi…- susurro…

-Nunca pensé encontrarme contigo aquí-. Dijo irónicamente el sabía muy bien que se lo iba a encontrar.

-Espere mucho para este momento-. Dijo Sasuke… su equipo estaba en posición de alerta. Todos miraban hacía el frente.

- Creo que ya no tienes que esperar…

Se miraron por unos segundos… Sakura miraba, trataba de… contenerse no sabía que sentir Sasuke… Sasuke… su adoración… estaba frente a ella… el obviamente no podía verla… tenía la capa y el sombrero. Estaba detrás de Itachi… no reaccionaba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer… tendría que seguir la misión… quisiera o no.

Sasuke se adelanto en un paso estaba frente a su hermano, deteniéndose absolutamente en nada… era algo que le había enseñado su sensei. Itachi a penas lo noto. Dio un salto hacía el lado. Se acerco nuevamente Sasuke con un kunai. Itachi lo esquivo se subió una rama arriba, y Sasuke lo siguió. Empezaron lento… ninguno tenía prisa, no usaban técnicas avanzadas. Se estaban conociendo… conociendo el nivel de su oponente…

Sasuke lo siguió hasta que se detuvo, frente a el, se empezó a acelerar. Saco su katana y lo trato de herir. Pero el lo esquivaba con una facilidad digna de admirar. Pero no por nada, Sasuke usaba esa katana. Pronto llego a rozarle su capa. Y cada vez más cerca…

-Tantos años y lo único que puedes hacer es… rozarme…- dijo con arrogancia. Los otros observaban atentos…

-Eso crees…

En un momento Sasuke se separo. Tomo su brazo derecho con el izquierdo.

-Chidori…

Dijo para después salir una luz destellante. Sakura la reconoció al instante…

Al momento en que iba a hacer impacto. Sasuke sintió que se apagó su chidori. Volteo la mirada para encontrarse con otro akatsuki. Deteniendo el ataque con el…viento?...

-Apártate-..

Pero Sakura no se aparto. Sasuke miraba a Sakura, obviamente no sabía su identidad. Sasuke entonces decidió primero eliminarla antes de a su hermano.

-No sabes en lo que te metiste-. De una manera rápida brinco hacía ella. Lo esquivo. Los otros solo miraban la escena. Sakura salto a una rama cerca de Itachi

-No te metas

-Es mi obligación, estás muy mal.- Lo dijo muy rápido. En ese momento cada quién estaba midiendo a su adversario, se la pasaban esquivándose, uno que otro encuentro entre katanas, y kunais. De pronto se separaron, al reincorporarse. Itachi apareció frente a ellos, mirando a su hermano. Sakura se detuvo.

Los hermanos empezaron a pelear. Cada vez aumentaban el nivel. Sakura miro por unos segundos, antes de meterse, a la pelea. Ya que Itachi estaba muy grave, y a ese nivel, probablemente no podría con Sasuke… Se iba a meter, pero frente a ella aparecieron Juggo, Karin, y Suigetsu.

-No les conviene…

-Mira con quién hablas-. Se adelanto Karin. Quién terminando de decir eso. Empezó a atacar a la pelirosa. Primero se mantenía con chacra en los árboles. Luego empezó a atacarla lanzando kunais. Sakura los esquivaba se detuvo en el piso. De pronto la chica apareció detrás de ella. Clavándole un kunai. Descubrió que era un jutsu. Sakura se aprovecho que estaban en la tierra. Y jalo a Karin con la tierra atrapándole las piernas. La chica se enfado. Trato de safarse. Pero estaba lo suficientemente profundo.

Sakura se libro por un momento de ella. Frente a ella apareció Juggo. Quién aventó a Sakura con tal fuerza sobre humana (que le recordó a su maestra). Sakura se acomodo el sombrero. Que se le calló por un instante. Levanto su cabeza y vio a que velocidad estaba acercándose Juggo. Brinco arriba a un árbol.

-_Tengo que acercarme a Itachi, pero primero debo deshacerme de ellos…_

**-.()-.-()-.**

En la copa de los árboles empezaron a pelear, con sus katanas.

-No has cambiado mucho

-Cállate -. Sasuke abrió sus ojos. Saco el mismo sharingan que su hermano. Itachi, empezó a alejarse, brincando en las copas de los árboles, Tenía que prepararse para poder usar aunque sea un pequeño momento su sharingan, pero debía esperar el momento preciso. Mientras se acercaba Sasuke. De una súbita patada lo empujo. A lo que su hermano le respondió igualmente, empezaron a golpearse. Itachi tratando de evitar su sharingan.

**-.()-.-()-.**

Sakura entonces. Separada del campo de batalla de los hermanos. Brinco a una copa. Juggo se acercó. Entonces en el salto utilizo el chacra que acumuló mientras se calmaba. Con el viento lo atrapo y lo tiro. No fue suficiente. Se levanto furioso, saco una espada. Y la trato de atacar. Ella esquivaba, con gracia y habilidad. Se estaba empezando a artar, uno de sus ataques rajo una parte de su capa. La pelirosa, dio un salto para atrás cayendo sobre sus manos para reincorporarse. Brinco y pateo la espada de su rival, mientras estaba descuidando, pateándolo en la cara.

Apoyándose en el. Empujándolo al suelo cayendo, Se trato de reincorporar. De la tierra su alrededor. Se le amontono. Casi asfixiándolo, Sakura tenía toda la intención de matarlo. La había artado. Mantenía sus manos sobre la tierra. Jugo dejo de gritar, fue cuando apareció Suigetsu. Frente a ella. Atacándola era una extraña forma que ella no identifico, pero alcanzo a esquivar.

_-agua_-. Pensó,

Lo empezó a atracar pero no tenía forma para atravesarlo era un liquido. Sakura pensó aprovecharse. Del agua tomo una parte en forma de chacra. Y lo atacó. Funciono por un momento. El tipo tomo forma humana frente a ella.

-¿Qué eres?-. Le preguntó

El tipo apareció detrás de ella. Atacándola pero del aire alrededor, lo comprimió. Atacándolo. Parece que le afectó. Sakura continúo hasta que sintió un cuerpo detrás de ella. Se empezaba a artar. Y pateo, con toda la fuerza de Tsunade. A Karin. Que parece que quedó inconciente. Rompiendo unos árboles.

Se empezó a artar, hizo unos sellos. Y menciono unas palabras rápidamente.

Suigetsu, solo vio detrás de la chica. Un tornado, que iba hacía el, y el no se podía mover… era lo suficientemente grande…

**-.()-.-()-.**

Escucharon algo, voltearon a su izquierda. Para ver un tornado.

_-Sakura.-_

-No te distraigas,

Lo pateo. E hizo unos sellos para invocar a un dragón de fuego. Itachi, hizo lo mismo. Empezaron a pelear en serio. Los dragones se atacaban de tal forma. Que los amos, usaban su chacra para moverlos. A la dirección que querían. Itachi trato de utilizar por un momento su sharingan. Para dirigirlo hacía Sasuke. Al tratar de utilízalo, sintió unas punzadas en su cabeza. Se descuido, por un momento. Sasuke atacó frente a el. El dragón iba dirigido hacía el…

**-.()-.-()-.**

Escucharon una explocíon.

-¿oíste eso?-. Le pregunto Kiba a Naruto,

-Debemos apresurarnos-. Sugirió Shikamaru.

Todos asintieron estaban lo suficientemente cerca…

**-.()-.-()-.**

Sasuke se alejo para ver lo que había pasado. Vio al otro Akatsuki deteniendo el ataque, con su tornado. No duro mucho pero era lo suficiente para apartar a Itachi aunque fueran unos metros.

-Ya te dije no te metas.

-No me importa que hayas dicho-. Respondió Sakura. Sasuke identifico una voz de mujer.

-Eres una mujer

-Eso no es problema-. Respondió, para atacar a Sasuke con un pequeño tornado. Sasuke invoco un poco de fuego. Se empezaron a atacar. Fueron aumentando la intensidad. A Sakura le costaba seguir el ritmo de Sasuke. Pero lo lograba.

-Tienes buen nivel para ser una mujer

-Que comentario tan misógino.- respondió. Sasuke preparo su sharingan. La chica, sabía que debía evitarlo. Empezarón más intensos. Itachi sangraba de los ojos. Era su batalla, le molestaba que Sakura se metiera. Pero en ese estado no podía hacer nada.

Brincaban de copa en copa. Cambio la estrategía y empezó a brincar hacía abajo. Brincando de rama en rama. Estaba obscuro. Sakura se detuvo en el espacio donde había destruido todos los árboles por su torbellino. Había demasiado espació. Se detuvo Sasuke frente a ella.

Itachi se acercó. Hebi, se mantuvo distanciado.

Empezaron a pelar. Sasuke con su sharingan. Camino rápido hacía ella. La empezó a atacar. Trataba de esquivarlos pero no podía. Dio un salto arriba. El hacía lo0smismos movimientos le agradaba pelear. Sasuke disfrutaba, se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que la golpeaba. La chica saltaba trataba de evitar todo.

Naruto y compañía habían llegado. Mirando la escena. Naruto de inmediato ubico a su amigo.

-Sasuke-. Gritó. Los otros lo detuvieron. Sasuke volteó de reojo. Ubico a su amigo. Terminaría esto y se ajustaría con el. Y su hermano. Eso le hizo sonreír aún más.

Sakura evitaba sus ataques. Al ver a Naruto, trato de evitar algún ataqué que implicara los elementos. Si no la ubicaría al instante. Se le acababa la energía. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Todos miraban la batalla. Nadie se metía. Sasuke, convoco fuego, que parecía estar quemando a Sakura. Pero ella primero, utilizo agua para no quemarse.

-ella es…

-hai-. Le respondió Neji

-observen…

-Sakura y sasuke-, dijo Shikamaru

Sasuke parecía que jugaba, Sakura no trataba de alterarse. Debía tratar que no la reconociera Sasuke. Se separaron, tomaron distancia para como sincronizados preparar el ataque final. Sasuke ya se había artado. Preparo su chidori Sakura hizo sellos. Corrieron a encontrarse. Faltaba poco… Todos miraban, como si de una película se tratara…

-noooo….

De pronto el sonido que había desaparecido por un instante apareció de nuevo. Solo vio que frente a el estaba Naruto, y Kiba desviando el chidori. Usaron tanto chacra que dieron un pasó hacía atrás. Sasuke vio fijamente a Naruto. Diciéndole claramente que se apartara pero el no cedió. Volteo a ver hacía atrás de ambos. Logro ver que la akatsuki había sido afectada… detrás de el rostro de Kiba y Naruto. Logro identificar una cabellera rosada. Abrió los ojos como pudo. Vio unos ojos verdes inocentes. Mirandolo… lo estaban mirando esos ojos verdes.

-sa…kura

-gomenasai-. Le dijo la chica. Apareció Itachi detrás de ella la tomo de la cintura, salto y se la llevo. Sasuke no acababa de comprender. Sakura… y su hermano… pasaron tantas cosas en un solo momento.

Pero pudo reaccionar, dio un salto impulsado, a alcanzar a su hermano, y a Sakura. Necesitaba un ¿Por qué? … salto y se encontró con Naruto frente a el…

-Sasuke a mi también me afecto, cuando lo descubrí.

-¡Cállate! Y ¡¡aléjate!-. Le grito era un grito con coraje y rabia

- Si lo hizo, fue por tu culpa

El moreno, vio al rubio. No tenía intenciones de pelear… Miro a Naruto

-No sabes cuanto me arrepiento-. Lo dijo en forma de susurro. Para después hacerle una seña a su equipo para que lo siguieran hacía otro lugar alejándose totalmente de los akatsukis...

Naruto bajo, de la rama en la que estaba…

-¿Qué fue eso?...

-nada, vámonos-. Dijo para después salir de la vista de sus compañeros…

**-.()-.-()-.**

**GOMEN por todas las tardanzas juro que nunca de los nunca los volveré a dejar así… es que tuve algunos problemas con esto… pero ya por fin… espero les guste y este como quieren…**

**Déjenme reviews por favor ¡! Gracias por todo,…!!**


	7. respuestas!

_-Sasuke a mi también me afecto, cuando lo descubrí._

_-¡Cállate! Y ¡¡aléjate!!_

_- Si lo hizo, __fue por tu culpa_

En la guarida de Hebi, se encontraba una persona, meditando todo lo que había pasado hace unos días. Lo odiaba, si. Pero ya habían pasado bastantes días, como para que cayera en cuenta… de que Sakura, su compañera de equipo la que en todas las misiones debía proteger ahora era diferente, estaba con Akatsuki con unos poderes increíbles, y lo peor estaba con su hermano… al que tanto odiaba…

_-Sakura…_

_-Gomenasai…_

Fue lo último que alcanzo escuchar a su pelirosa, antes de que su hermano llegara, la tomara por la cintura. Y se la llevara, y ¿Por qué razón debía protegerlo? Eso es lo que no entendía en la batalla de ella y el… claro el no sabía que ella era la Akatsuki… escucho decirle, ella a Itachi…

Que tenía que protegerlo… ¿Por qué? A Sasuke le parecía bastante grandecito Itachi para necesitar que alguien lo proteja, aunque claro esta… que su hermano no peleo… como se imagino que lo iba a hacer, algo le pasó… Pero eso no le importaba tanto… lo que le preocupaba era… ¿Por qué Sakura se fue a Akatsuki?, y lo que lo dejaba totalmente desconcertado, era…

_-Gomenasai…_

Eso le preocupaba, eso significaba, que tal vez… la habían obligado a unirse a Akatsuki…

Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por…

-Sasuke...

-hmp-. Volteó.

Sasuke se encontraba en un salón oculto. Solo. Hasta que llego su compañero de equipo.

-Todos estamos desconcertados, nadie se atrevió a preguntarte así que… ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?-. Sasuke enarco una ceja y lo miro.- Me refiero a que haremos, después de lo que paso… por lo menos a mí me queda claro, que conoces a aquella chica de Akatsuki…- Le decía Suigetsu.

-A ti no te importa eso.

-Claro que me importa, de eso depende lo que hagamos, nuestra meta es eliminar a tu hermano ¿No?-. Sasuke lo volteo a ver.- ¿Qué haremos ahora, seguiremos persiguiendo a tu hermano, o seguirás a esa chica? ¿Regresaras a Konoha?

-Iie…- respondió-. Hasta ahora todo seguirá igual… creo que debemos ir con mi hermano.

-Sasuke-. Le dijo captando la atención del chico-. Todos estamos dispuestos a ayudarte. Por eso estamos aquí.- Sasuke no comprendió pero se le quedo viendo con atención al que al parecer era su amigo.

-Suigetsu necesito respuestas-. Su amigo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, te ayudare…

**.-()-.-()-.**

Después de que regresaran, los Akatsukis. Con los pergaminos, y dieran informe de su misión. Y como iba recuperándose Itachi pronto ya no necesitaría la ayuda de Sakura. Así que Pein, decidió que todo se quedaba como estaba siempre. Es decir de las parejas. Y Sakura volvía a ser pareja de Deidara, e Itachi de Kisame. También se separaron en parejas, esta vez para obtener información de los bijuus… (Los que hayan estado leyendo los mangas de shippuden se enteraran de que los Akatsuki ya tenían a algunos bijuus…) Pein se entero de que hubo un enfrentamiento, entre Sakura, e Itachi, y Hebi. Pero pareció no importarle, lo único que le importo fue que regresaran con los únicos pergaminos que necesitaban. Deidara y los demás se enteraron del enfrentamiento, pero no hubo mayor problema. Así que cada pareja se encargaría de investigar.

Ya hace dos días que se habían separado. Deidara y Sakura estaban investigando muchos pergaminos conforme a las indicaciones que les había dicho Pein sobre información de los bijuus. Estaban en región del fuego… Deidara miraba a Sakura estaba totalmente en otro mundo. Sacaba pergaminos, los tiraba, fingía que leía. Deidara le hablaba y ella no hacía caso.

-Sakura…

La chica seguía pensando en otras cosas. Parecía no escucharlo.

-¡Sakura!-. Le gritó. La chica lo volteó a ver. Con una mirada perdida, mirándolo más por compromiso que por nada.- ¿Qué te sucede?

- No se a que te refieres-. Le contesto, parecía que no tenia intenciones de hablar. Deidara se sentó frente a ella. Tratándola de mirar de frente. Ella le desviaba la mirada. La tomo por los hombros con ambas manos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-. Le pregunto con voz más seria. Sakura volvió a desviar la mirada. Deidara la tomo del mentón, y la hizo que lo mirara-. Se muy bien, que tuviste un enfrentamiento… con Hebi, y allí estuvo Uzumaki Naruto tu amigo. No haz dicho nada desde eso.

-No hay nada que decir….

-Claro que sí. Se muy bien que en Hebi esta Sasuke el hermano de Itachi.

-¡Eso a mí que me importa!-. Le respondió desafiante mirándolo.

- Te importa mucho…. Tú estabas enamorada de el hermano de Itachi-. Le respondió. Sakura lo miro, sorprendida, con la boca medio abierta. Le temblaba el labio. - Aún lo amas ¿verdad?

-tu… ¿por qué?... tu como?...

-Te tenía que investigar antes que decidiéramos unirte a Akatsuki, un día que te estaba siguiendo… fuiste a una banca y te dijiste a ti misma Aquí fue donde te fuiste Sasuke a parte de que tuviste una conversación con tu godaime sobre el.

-Como no note tu presencia. Ni Tsunade?

-Si, si que la noto. Pero tal vez no imagino que era un Akatsuki. A parte de que lo trate de ocultar lo más que pude… Lo único que hizo fue mirar la ventana. Pero no me vio.

-¿Se lo dijiste a alguien más?-. Le preguntó con la voz entrecortada…

-Iie-. Le respondió.- Solo me pidieron investigar tus poderes, y quedarme vigilándote por sí algo raro sucedía.- La chica no respondió nada… Se limito a mirar hacía el suelo y suspirar.- No te preocupes, pero ese tipo te a hecho mucho daño. Lo matare sí te vuelve a hacer algo.- la Chica lo miro, Deidara estaba muy serio.

-Deidara-senpai, gracias. Pero, no va a ser necesario….- Deidara la miro. La chica tenía la mirada baja.- Dudo que lo vuelva… a ver-. Dijo esto último con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Estás segura?-. La chica levanto la mirada a Deidara. Suspiro.- Creo que estás confundida… sigues queriendo a ese chico, pero… no me digas que por eso, te uniste a Akatsuki… ¿Por qué el se fue?- La chica bajo la mirada. Deidara la tomo, por los brazos, intentando que lo viera. Ella lo volteo a ver.- No debiste hacerlo, me imaginaba que si te uniste a Akatsuki era por ti. No por otra persona, y menos por el. ¡Que intentabas!, mostrar que no eres débil?... o

-¡Cállate!-. Deidara la miró.- No sabes nada…

-Lo que se... es que lo quieres. Y tú no quieres estar aquí.

-Eso ya pasó. ¿No te das cuenta?-. Deidara la miro.- Todos aquí son asesinos, yo también lo soy. No hay salida para mí, ni siquiera me van a querer volver a aceptar en Konoha. Ya ni siquiera tengo una meta en la vida. Ya no se si lo hago por el. Lo que se es que cuando me uní aquí… nunca pensé que no habría salida.

-No te hubieras unido. Estabas desesperada, pero eso no implica lo que hiciste. Tu…

-¡El hubiera no existe! Entiéndelo.- Deidara la miró por un raro. Nunca había visto a Sakura así. Sus ojos denotaban desesperación. Se quedaron un rato así… callados. Deidara no se quiso parar se quedo ahí con ella. La chica comenzó a sollozar estaba desesperada. Nunca pensó en volverse una asesina. Deidara, la estimaba mucho. Como una hermana pequeña, no quería que se fuera. Tampoco quería que se fuera con ese tipo. No quería que la dañaran. Se acerco a ella, y la abrazó. La chica tardó pero correspondió el abrazó.

-Te ayudare en lo que sea… Sakura…

**.-()-.-()-.**

Tsunade estaba enterada de todo lo que había sucedido. Hace unos días… le preocupaba su alumna y también Naruto. El era el que estaba sufriendo más en esa situación. Estaba sentada en su escritorio. Uzumaki Naruto estaba en frente había regresado de una misión. Se suponía que iba a dar su informe, pero estaba allí sentado. Frente a la godaime. No hablaban tampoco Tsunade. Hasta que por fin hablo Naruto…

-Si vuelve Sakura…- Se detuvo la rubia lo miro-. La aceptaras

-…-La rubia le tomo un tiempo y contesto-. No lo se

-¿Por qué?

-Por el simple hecho de que es una asesina. Y está en Akatsuki

-Pero si está arrepentida… tú.

-Naruto.- Le dijo para que la volteara a ver.- Por algo se fue a Akatsuki ¿No crees? Dudo mucho que vuelva. Y si vuelve… no se si podría aceptarla.

-Pero es tu alumna

-era… era mi alumna.

-Si regresa no le puedes poner… no se… trabajo comunitario.

-Es una delincuente buscada, del grado de peligrosidad de Sasuke, o Itachi. No se puede arreglar con trabajo comunitario.

-demo…

-Naruto.

-Pero… tu la sigues queriendo no es así.

-Sí.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer para que la dejaras volver?

-Ella no puede remediar lo que hizo.- Naruto bajo la cabeza.

-Si en algún momento dado, ella quiere regresar y no la dejas…-La hokage lo miro-. Me iré con ella-. La rubia lo miraba, Naruto la retaba con la mirada. Se paro y se salió. Al salir la hokage soltó un gran suspiro.

-Es difícil el chico ¿no?-. Le preguntaron detrás de ella. La hokage no volteó reconoció la voz.

-Es tu alumno. Tú lo hiciste así Jiraiya.- Le respondió Tsunade.

-¿Es verdad que no aceptaras a Sakura?-. Le preguntaba al momento que entraba totalmente de la ventana. La hokage se volteó hacía el.

-Si la aceptara ¿Qué dirían las otras naciones?-. Le preguntaba al momento que se giraba hacía el. Aún en su silla.

-¿Segura que eres Tsunade?-. Le preguntaba.- La Tsunade que conozco nunca le ha importado lo que dijeran la gente.

-Ya no es igual Jiraiya. Ahora soy Hokage, a cargo de mí, está toda una aldea.

-Y que… tú todavía quieres a tu alumna. Como una madre según yo.

-Así es.- Respondió.

-Entonces…

-Tendríamos a una delincuente.

-No… tendríamos una arma de batalla, por sí nos quisiera atacar.- Respondió, debió parecerle gracioso su propio comentario por que se rió.

-No es broma.

-De cualquier modo no sabemos que pasara después de esto. Y es una muy pequeña probabilidad, de que ella regrese así que mejor ya no hablamos de esto ¿No?

-Así es-. Respondió la Godaime

**.-()-.-()-.**

Naruto estaba caminando por las afueras de Konoha, estaba caminando. Había alguien que lo seguía, y el lo sabía…

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?-. Le pregunto a la chica que venía tras el.

-etto… Naruto-kun, yo estaba preocupada

-No tienes por qué.- Le respondió volteándose hacía ella.

-Kiba-kun, me conto lo que pasó, viste de nuevo a Sakura-chan ¿verdad?

-si…- la miro a los ojos-. Ella, esta igual de hermosa-. Ese comentario le dolió en el fondo a Hinata, pero Naruto lo decía por que ya no estaba enamorada de ella, era su amiga y la quería como hermana.- debe estar sufriendo, vio de nuevo a Sasuke. Creo que le dolió pelear con el.

-¿pelear con el?

-Peleo con el, vestida de Akatsuki, hasta que se le cayó el sombrero. Y el la vio…

-¿Y como reacciono?

-Le sorprendió, después de todo era su amiga. Estaba furioso, estoy seguro de que hubiera matado a su hermano por eso.

-¿Itachi?

-si, el se enojo de sobremanera por que estuviera con su hermano.

-No está en el derecho de enojarse, el la abandono… por eso Sakura-chan se fue.- Naruto la vio.

-¿Por eso se fue?..- Le preguntó a Hinata

-Cuando, tú aún estabas de viaje, y Sasuke se había ido. Le molestaba a Sakura, ser la única que se quedaba en Konoha, y que todo su demás equipo estuviera en otra parte. No lo se…. Pero tú, no crees que… ella ¿quería mostrar que no era débil?

-Siempre quiso mostrar que podía normalmente era por Sasuke, pero a cambiado no le muestra el mismo interés que le mostraba, hace años si hubiera estado frente a Sasuke peleando, no hubiera hecho nada. Pero ahora es diferente.

-Naruto-kun… tu-. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada-.sigues… ¿Sigues amando a Sakura-chan?-.Bajo la mirada.

-yo… si-. Hinata bajo la mirada-. Pero como a una hermana. Daría mi vida por ella, pero no siento la misma atracción que hace unos años. Esto de alguna manera, le subió el ánimo a Hinata.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Naruto-kun?-.Le preguntó Hinata

-Iré a buscarla, necesito hablar con ella. Convencerla de que vuelva-.Le respondió Naruto.

-Y si te atrapan.

-Correré con ese riesgo.- Naruto se volteo, la chica apareció frente a el.

-No dejare que te vayas…

-Hinata…

-Onegai, quédate te mataran.

-No podrán.

-entonces… déjame ir contigo- Naruto la miro confuso…

-de a cuerdo….

**.-()-.-()-.**

-Sasuke ¿estas seguro… de esto?-. Le preguntó Suigetsu

-si-. Miró a su compañero.

-entonces, yugo y Karin…?

-No irán.

-Lo se, pero no tardaran en darse cuenta de que nos fuimos.

-Si quieres no vayas-. Le dijo Sasuke.

-Claro que voy… solo que…

-Si notaran que nos fuimos, pero no sabrán a donde…

-a bueno…

-¡ya!-. Le dijo el moreno ya cansado de esperar que su amigo se decidiera

-si-. Y entonces saltaron del árbol donde se encontraban, viajando a donde Sasuke había dicho. Suigetsu, y Sasuke, se adentraban en el bosque dejando a Yugo y a Karin… buscaban algo… y como había dicho Sasuke… buscaba respuestas…

**.-()-.-()-.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me animaron a continuar este, les quise dejar este cap un día antes de irme a estados unidos, pero les seguiré escribiendo los caps. Solo les pido paciencia. Y espero que les guste, escríbanme reviews Onegai me animan mucho. Gracias por leerlo. ¡Son s****úper…! ¡SPKM! xD**


	8. ¿Quién lo diría?¿Por qué ahora?

Perdón, por la tardanza. Sin más los dejo con mi fic.

* * *

ை p**я**ïиce**s**α de **α**kαtsuk**ï **ை

* * *

Por:

ை nenα-ucнïнα22 ை

* * *

Cαp 7.

* * *

_-Si quieres no vayas-. Le dijo Sasuke._

_-Claro que voy… solo que…_

_-Si notaran que nos fuimos, pero no sabrán a donde…_

_-a bueno…- Continuo Indeciso._

_-¡ya!-. Gruño el moreno ya cansado de esperar que su amigo se decidiera._

_-bien…_

* * *

Ambos saltaban, el segundo solo seguía a su amigo… Debía apoyarlo, nunca había tenido una buena relación con el, es más, llego a desearlo muerto. Pero ahora más que nunca, descubría una parte de el, que ni siquiera el se hubiera imaginado que existía…

Saltaban de rama en rama…

-Sasuke-. El joven, asintió como indicándolo que podía hablar-. ¿Sabes que vas a hacer cuando la veas?

-Suigetsu, no va a ser tan sencillo, se que no me va a ser tan fácil hablar con ella…

Su voz calmada, y su mirada sin voltear a ver a su compañero... lo dijo firme y sin dudad... ¿Quién lo diría?... Suigetsu estaba seguro de que Sasuke Uchiha no se preocupaba de nadie más que de el mismo.

El chico entendió, sabía que alguno de sus compañeros, incluso su hermano se interpondría…

Pero Sasuke no se detendría…

El no.

* * *

-Naruto-kun, ¿Estás seguro de descansar aquí?...

El chico se volteó hacía ella, tenían que descansar, el solo podría irse toda la noche y el día siguiente viajando… pero lo que sucedía es que no creía que Hinata pudiera seguirle el paso.

-Tienes que descansar Hinata-. Terminó de decir.

-No te preocupes por mí, no estoy cansada, podemos ir hoy mismo… a mí no me afecta…

-Tienes que descansar…

-No quiero que me tomes como una carga, por favor. Sabes muy bien, que…

-Se muy bien, que te sabes cuidar-. Interrumpió-. Pero quiero que sepas, que de cualquier forma, estoy a cargo de ti…-. Hinata le molestó el comentario, pero se dio cuenta que esa era la forma que tenía Naruto de demostrar que se preocupaba, aunque a ella… no le gustara.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!-. Maldecía Deidara; estaban en una cueva… escondidos, pero el estaba en serio molesto, Sakura lo miraba de lejos…- kuso.

-¿Qué haremos?-. Preguntó Sakura.

-No lo se, en estos pergaminos no hay nada, maldita sea, ¡se burlaron de nosotros, Sakura!, ¿Entiendes? molestó.

-Por su puesto que entiendo, pero… no crees que es más sencillo, regresar e ir por el verdadero ó la chica.

-No… mate al viejo.

-¿Qué?... ese anciano era el único que podía darnos el verdadero pergamino, ¿Y… lo mataste?

-Maldita sea, ese imbecil seguro hizo el sello de fusión, con el maldito pergamino…- Dijo ignorándola.

-No importa, tenemos los demás…-Continuaba Sakura. Acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Los otros no sirven, Sakura.-Deidara no se calmaba, todo el tiempo anterior con Akatsuki, estaban consiguiendo pergaminos, para que pudieran mejorar, su habilidad y la de Sakura. En especial la de ella…

Sakura, trato de pensar... Y ahora, que todo ese tiempo trabajando en equipo, y robando estúpidos pergaminos.

Y si, le molestaba… Aunque nunca lo hubiera dado a notar, sentía que era una perdida de tiempo buscar esos estúpidos pergaminos… ¿De que iban a servir?, siendo sincera… ella se había sentido por momentos, más estúpida de lo que se sentía hace años en Konoha. Matando a gente, por pergaminos… que al final, no le iban a ayudar en nada.

Suspiro, hastiada tenía un extraño sabor en la boca, seca… no de sed… hastiada… y no sabia de que.

-Olvídalo, creo que tendremos que ir a el único lugar… donde conseguiremos información acerca de…

-Olvídalo -. Le advirtió la chica.

-¿Entonces donde?, que mejor que manejar tus habilidades, con la persona que entreno a una Neu—

-Dije, olvídalo. Nunca, nunca iremos, haya. Basta ¿De, a cuerdo?

-Pein, no quiso ir a Konoha, para investigar acerca de ti… quería dar espacio. Mando a otros a investigar allá pero… nunca a nosotros… Pero, ya basta no tenemos lo que necesitamos, tenem—

-No voy a regresar a Konoha, Deidara. ¡Y ya, basta!-. El rubio bufó, estaba molesto por todo eso. Faltaba información… lo que más le molestaba es que a quién quería ayudarla era a ella… ella se oponía.- Deidara, tu me entrenaras, no tengo que volver allá-. Calmó su voz por un momento a su hermano mayor…

-Sakura, me ofrecí a ayudarte… y sabes perfectamente, que no estás ayudando.

-¿Y en que ayudara volver?, "Tsunade-sama, disculpe podría darme datos sobre mi pasado… es que Akatsuki lo necesita, en su misión de seguir asesinando"-. Dijo fingiendo su tono de voz, exasperada se sentó en el suelo…

-Sabes que no es para eso. Lo sabes, Sakura.- Un suspiro largo tenso el momento. Deidara decidió salir, y darle un tiempo. En un momento, Sakura salió también… no con el, por su cuenta.

* * *

Corrió sobre las ramas, esquivaba cada árbol que pasaba, después del descanso, que EL decidió tomar. Corrieron, por las ramas, le urgía ver a su amiga. Tenía que hablar con ella. Y sabía que si se quedaba en Konoha, nadie le ayudaría. Aun no estaba seguro, acerca de que Hinata, estuviera con el… no la tomaba como una carga, pero probablemente la pondría en peligro.

-Etto… Naruto-kun…?-. Anonado volteó a la chica, dándole a entender que continuara.- Yo… quería saber… ¿Sabes exactamente si… si… encontramos a Sakura-cha—

-¿Sí la encontramos?, Por supuesto que la vamos a encontrar. Y… yo solo la quiero ver… quiero comprender las razones por las cuales ella se fue… Yo - Hinata, comprendió y asintió haciéndole entender que si el no quería no tenía que hablar. Y así lo hizo… lo último que la pelinegra escucho en todo el camino.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente…

La tenía que dejar sola, aunque el no quisiera, esa fue una de las razones por las cuáles se salió. Probablemente… si la dejaba pensando, se aclararía su mente… y podrían volver a la aldea de ella. Y… sí, sabía por que lo hacia. Ella necesitaba ir más que nunca… ver como sería su vida, si no hubiera sido una asesina, y como puede ser su vida, si ya no sigue ese camino.

Si, lo admitía, quería verla feliz, es lo que más quería… ¿Quién lo diría… amor… un Akatsuki sin corazón? ¿Se puede? ¡Encariñarse como si de hermanos se tratara, con una chica, que el sabía no iba a rendir como asesina…! Por que aunque ella lo ocultara, aunque no quisiera llorar, o aunque reprimiera sus sentimientos, y aún así… todos admitieran que era una asesina. Ella no lo era. No por dentro,… estaba confundida, y el tenía que ayudarla… y lo haría.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba, dos cuerpos potentes, chacra, fácil de identificar… por su puesto…

Ni se molesto en voltear… en aproximadamente

5 minutos, llegarían.

_

* * *

_

_Confundida,_ eso… era poco. Estaba cansada… mezclas de sentimientos… que sinceramente, ella no podía, no podía entender. _Confusión, frustración, desesperación, exasperación, locura, excitación, miedo… ¿Amor? _Como sea no podía definirlo… suspiro. Que vergüenza se daba, que pena y lastima se sentía así misma.

Ahora ya no usaba su gabardina, de Akatsuki, usaba un vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas, el mismo que le regalo Deidara por ser su cumpleaños.

Toda la barrera que había construido con los años… la barrera que había hecho para no llorar, el muro contra los sentimientos… todo se fue al carajo, con una sola vez, que vio a… ¿Sasuke?, ¿El era la razón de todo? No lo sabía perfectamente… pero es una de las cosas, por las cuáles estaba así.

Respiro pausadamente… y miró al cielo. Sintió un chacra acercándose… inconfundible… ¿Correría? No, ya era tiempo de afrontar las consecuencias, y lo haría. Si, lo haría. Sintió dos chacras detrás de ella, el segundo se alejo dejando solo al más fuerte detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?-. Preguntó volteándose… detrás de esa mascara, se encontraba nostalgia y miedo.

-¿Por qué…Sakura?... Sakura-chan, no debiste. Sabías que te amaba, por que…- No podía simplemente no podía estaba viendo a su mejor amiga allí, madura. Sería, sin sonreír como le costaba verla así… el rubio suspiro y sus ojos se empezaban a nublar.

-Naruto… lo siento tanto-. No lo pudo ocultar, con un hilo de voz, le respondió… su mascara se rompió… y sí. Seguía siendo la misma llorona, que hace años.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías así? La primera vez que te vi. ¿Recuerdas?, cuando me dejaste inconsciente la primera confrontación que tuvimos-. Dijo recordando ese momento… con una sonrisa falsa-. Y me dijiste algo al oído… estaba escuchándote, si escuche… me dijiste que volverías… me dijiste que nunca te habías ido… me dijiste qu—

-Nunca, me fui. Para mí siempre serás mi mejor amigo, como siempre lo fuiste. Y lo sabes. Te quiero Naruto, esto no cambia nada.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Es realmente lo que quieres?...- Se acerco a su mejor amiga… la cuál solo era una cabeza más baja que el… pero si había crecido había cambiado… era hermosa. Pero le dolía verla así…_ triste._

-Yo…- ¿Qué respondería? No estaba segura que quería…

-Te quiero Sakura-. Con dos zancadas, se acerco y la abrazó. No correspondió… no por los primeros 6 largos segundos… pero sus manos subieron lentamente a su espalda y no pudo. No pudo. No pudo evitar las lágrimas, y menos cuando sintió a su mejor amigo llorando también. Con un gran suspiro termino el abrazo. Y la miro, si era hermosa, era fuerte… era todo lo que todos esperaban de ella… solo que no está del lado que todos la querían.- Tsunade… te aceptara. Hable con ella-. Mintió a la mitad. Le sonrió, y la chica no respondió se dedico a mirarlo a sus hermosos ojos azules.- Me alegro saber… que sigues siendo tu Sakura. Te amo, siempre estaré contigo. Lo sabes.

-Yo también te quiero Naruto.-Se separo aún más.- Deidara llegara en cualquier momento… y—

-Quería hablar más contigo Sakura-chan…

-Lo siento será luego…- Dijo apresurada, ya se había tardado Deidara, probablemente llegaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Habrá luego?

-Te quiero Naruto. Adiós.- El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla, y salió… no era como esperaba, pero al menos hablo con ella. Lo sabía ella no había cambiado… por lo menos no para el…

* * *

-¿Vienes a pelear?-. Preguntó aún volteado.

-Quiero hablar con Sakura.

-No, creo que ella este en condiciones de hablarte.- Volteó su mirada, sabía que estaba a parte del pelinegro otro más. Pero no dirigió su mirada hacía Suigetsu.

-No te pregunte.

-¿Retándome?, ¿Sabes cuántos como tú e matado? dijo retadoramente.

Lo que le faltaba, una pelea. Solo quería verla. ¿Era tan difícil?

-Sasuke yo me encargo.- Intervino Suigetsu.

-No estoy hablando contigo.- Dijo el rubio, aún sin dirigir su mirada hacía el. Sasuke bufó molesto… en cualquier otro momento le hubiera encantado pero… no ahora.

* * *

-¿Dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir?

Un momento de silencio, y una sonrisa. Deshicieron el tenso momento. Era feliz, sí feliz… como nunca lo había sentido… en hace años. Pudo hablar con Sakura._ Su_ Sakura… _su _hermana,_ su _mejor amiga.

-No, pero ahora se… lo que quería saber…- Sonrió un poco más animado… y se acerco a su acompañante, besando sus finos labios… no fue un fugaz beso… pero tampoco fue largo, ya que ella no pudo reaccionar.-Vámonos, Hinata…-Le sonrió, no tenían nada más que hacer allí…

* * *

_Oportunidad_, podría llamarse. La oportunidad, que su amigo le dio, de ir a donde tenía… sencillamente _fácil…_ ¿O una trampa? Un Akatsuki no se rendiría tan fácilmente… solamente con una pequeña distracción, que su compañero creo… para que el saliera corriendo… a buscarla a ella.

_Probablemente si… era una trampa._

Pero… que ¿Acaso… le importaba? No, no en ese momento.

Siguió su camino, hasta sentir su chacra, oculto el suyo, como su maestro le había enseñado. El mismo le había enseñado a controlar sus sentimientos… en ese momento no le importo ya que ¿Acaso tenía?

Subió a los últimos árboles que pudo. Y bajo, súbitamente al ver bajo ellos… a…. ella. Si, Sakura, hermosa como siempre, ya no estaba usando su gabardina, mucho menos su sombrero. Sabía perfectamente que ella lo había notado… pero ¿Acaso importaba? Quería hablar con ella…

* * *

Ya lo había sentido… ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué el mismo día? ¿Por qué los dos? ¿Por qué su amigo, y su antiguo amor? ¿Por qué ella? Así se sentía… ¿Por qué no corrió? Otra de las preguntas. Alguna vez lo tenía que ver, giro su cabeza.

Su postura… parada, y erguida, como siempre debía ser. Con la frente en alto, sin miedo a nada. Lo miro, tan _perfecto_ tan serio, tan Sasuke.

¿Cómo llego allí? La pregunta era tonta, sabía que Deidara lo dejaría llegar con ella, no se interpondría ante el pelinegro. Por supuesto Deidara no le tenía miedo… pero su hermano algo tramaba. Difícil de imaginar a Deidara, dejándolo pasar sin problemas. Deidara, sabía que… Sasuke tenía que hablar con su hermanita.

-Sakura…-El tenso silencio se rompió por esa palabra… ella detuvo su mirada en sus ojos, serios. Su vos, sus ojos todo… por que… ¿Por qué seguía siendo el?... por que tan… _perfecto._

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?...

-¿Por que estás aquí? ¿Qué te hizo unirte a Akatsuki?...

-La misma razón por la cuál tú, te fuiste con Orochimaru.-Contestó simple, obviamente ella no tenía una hermana, ni quería venganza. Pero quería ser fuerte.

Su voz, cambiada… firme… tal vez, se fue demasiado tiempo para saber realmente como Haruno Sakura era… o más bien… Neuya Sakura… no sonaba mejor.

-No debiste.- Fue lo único que contesto…

¿Qué no debía? Y ahora, el venía y le decía que tenía que hacer?, Acaso… ¿Estaba enfermo?, por favor. El no era un ejemplo a seguir.

-Se supone que debo seguir tus concejos?.

Quería hablar con ella, y ahora que podía… ¿Qué? No sabía como explicarle el miedo que tenía hacía lo que ella estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo explicarle que el temía por ella?

-No quiero tu lastima-. Le contesto la chica. Sakura notaba en la cara de el, un sentimiento… que ella dedujo como lastima.

-No, es eso. Sakura, tu no eras así. Estas confundida. Tú no debes estar aquí. No así.

-¿Entonces donde? Se supone que estuviera en la aldea esperando a cuando regresaras, trabajando como una inútil Ninja, y doctora. Viendo como tú y Naruto. Se iban…- No había duda en su voz, tampoco ningún sentimiento. No demostrado. Ni siquiera resentimiento.

-¿Te están obligando?

-Por supuesto que no Sasuke.- Dijo mirándolo caminando unos pasos en frente. Había cambiado pero seguía siendo tan… el. – No me conoces-. Dijo, cortante desafiándolo con la mirada. Pudo darse cuenta que le llevaba una cabeza… quizás un poco más.

-Te conozco lo suficiente.

-Eso no es cierto, siempre fingiste conocerme, sin querer si quiera saber quién realmente yo era.

-Puedo suponer que querías demostrar que eras fuerte?

-No lo necesito demostrar. Yo soy fuerte.

-Creo que es suficiente, todas las aldeas conocen tu nombre "Princesa de Akatsuki"-. Dijo enfocándose en el seudónimo.-¿Y de que te sirvió?

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?-. Preguntó molesta.

-Solo vine, a decirte… que esto no es lo que tú quieres para tu vida. Yo se que no.

-¿Ser asesina?, por favor Sasuke. No estarás molesto, por que sea yo. Sakura. La que haya cambiado? ¿No esperabas que tus amigos también crecieran? ¿Qué hicieran lo que quisieran? O solo tú podías? No soy estúpida.

-Se que no lo eres Sakura. No es lo que quieres. Tú nunca hubieras elegido una vida de muerte. Tú no, no eres así.

-E cambiado Sasuke no soy la misma de antes. Y aunque quisiera… ya no puedo volver…- Bajo la voz entonces… respiro. Tenía que hacerlo así. Había demostrado lo que sentía por los últimos argumentos.

No podía demostrar que era debil... subio la mirada.

-Vuelve conmigo…

¿Vuelve conmigo? Dos palabras… la habían devastado. Dos piches palabras, la habían sentido la persona más infeliz, y afortunada del mundo. ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué el! ¿Por qué ahora?

-No es tan fácil…- Su voz ahora frágil. Perdida… Triste.

Se miraron por unos segundos, miedosos del momento…

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo dejar Akatsuki, no… no puedo.

-Sakura…

-En cualquier otro momento daría saltitos de gusto, por que Uchiha Sasuke me hubiera dejado estar con el. Y me hubiera muerto por la proposición que me acabas de hacer. Pero… por favor, Sasuke. Está soy yo, una asesina. Tengo nuevas habilidades. Me controlo con los elementos… y use esto, para algo que no estaba bien. No puedo darle vuelta de página como… como… como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Iras conmigo, sabes que no quieres esto para ti. Yo no lo quiero para ti.

-Tú tampoco eres un santo, no eres un ejemplo a seguir… eres un asesino, un asesino…. Como yo.

-No es el fin Sakura…

-¿Y desde cuando te preguntas por mi?... no finjas Uchiha. ¿Por qué lo harías?...- Simple pregunta.

Silencio entre los dos, cada uno peleando con sus mismos pensamientos.

_Simple respuesta…_

-Por que te quiero-. Dijo sin titubear después de un momento.

_Te quiero._ Ya ahora venía a decir te quiero. ¿Por qué? Hace años quiso escuchar esas malditas palabras si quiera una vez. Lo odiaba, si, o lo amaba. El amor era un mismo sentimiento, con el odio. Como dos caras en la misma moneda. Estúpida. No lo pudo evitar mirar con ilusión, frunciendo el ceño, ante su confusión.

-¿Por qué?... por… por… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tú?-. Más preguntas al viento, por que estaba segura, el no respondería. Su hilo de voz, bajaba de tono, y sus ojos luchaban con las lágrimas; que ya eran visibles.

-No tuve otro momento… ven conmigo.-Termino de decir… mientras caminaba hacía ella y levantaba su mentón. La chica uso su mano izquierda, para quitarse las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Pero… no se alejo de el. No lo hizo, lo contemplo. Era aún mejor de cerca… y si lo quería… irse con el… difícil de creer. Y lo admitió de alguna forma en frente de el… que quería irse con el…pero no iba a ser tan fácil…

Con un suspiro se soltó de la mano de Sasuke, que aún tomaba su mentón.

-Ya te tienes que ir…- Su voz trataba de volver a la normalidad.

-No.- Dijo, como forma de retarla, a lo cuál la pelirosa frunció el seño. Sintió un chacra acercarse… y no venía muy lejos de ella. Sintió que tenía que apresurarse… de alguna forma, estaba casi segura que Deidara dejo a Sasuke pasar, pero por otro lado… quizás habría cambiado de opinión.

-Vete-. Dijo más urgida.

-No

-Sasuke, vete.

-No me voy a ir.- Le aviso.

-Deidara llegara en cualquier momento.

-No me importa

-Por favor Sasuke, vete.- Subió la mirada de nuevo hacía el… sus ojos negros apuntando a sus orbes verdes… se acerco un momento… mientras la chica daba un paso hacía atrás alejándose de el. Pero el la tomo de la muñeca y le beso la mejilla. Estaba tensa, y se empezó a relajar… aún alejándose de el, no dejándose llevar por sus emociones.- Vete.- Ordeno por última vez.

-Volveré por ti.

-No.

-No es pregunta.- Bufó molesta, pero no pudo continuar ya que el joven se había ido. Aún más rápido que Naruto. Aún más…

Volteó rápidamente y se dirigió a donde el chacra.

-Deidara… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-. Preguntó parando de caminar, dirigiéndose a unos árboles.

De una sombra salió su amigo.

-Lo necesitabas.

-Wuau, muchas gracias me siento mucho mejor-. Continúo con sarcasmo.

-¿No te arreglaste con el?

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que saque 2 años de mi vida con 5 minutos que tube con el?

-Tranquila cerezo.

-No debiste hacerlo.

-De nada, lo que sea para mi hermanita…- Sonrío con sorna.

De alguna forma, un peso había caído de sus hombros… y se sentía agradecida…

Volvieron a la cueva, Deidara acurruco a su hermanita en su pecho. Dejándola dormir…

Quizás… después de todo había sido muy apresurado… todo eso. Le habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día, pero el sabía que ella era fuerte. Y el le ayudaría a tomar la mejor decisión. En eso no dudaba, la quería… y eso también valía. La dejaría pensar todo lo que ella quisiera. Pero… tendría también que darle a entender… y hacerle saber… lo que se esta perdiendo… y enseñarle que todavía puede cambiar.

¿Quién diría… que una niña lo hubiera podido cambiar?... sonrió antes esa idea. Y le beso la frente a su compañera.

-Veras Sakura… veras, que este no es futuro para ti…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias a **ANI.** Que me inspiro a seguir, Y a su amiga… que no se me su nombre todavía pero Ani me dice que me apoya. Jaja. Y gracias a Jessy, (**Love and Dead**) jaja por recordarme que debía ser buena escritora.

Gomen jaja. Y a **erihiwatari**… eres una bitch, gracias por apurarme.

En general… **neko-chan-bere****, ****brenda ponce****, anionimo, Sora-chan, ****xnamelessx****, ****Darlett****, ****.-'Maria J.'-.****, Sakurame Ladariz, ****Hyal****, ****Namine1993****, ****setsuna17****, ****AoSakura****, ****Uchiha Sakura Uchiha****, Nyuu-nekochian, ****Osito****, sasusaku1000%%, ****Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki****2007, ****ChandellA****, nagato-kun, ****Gacktita Haruno****, sakurinilsasukelonlon, ****sakura26****, ****alexavenuz****, gystan-chan, ****Princes23inoyamanaka****, sakura daidouji, ****Yesy-chan****, ****sugeisy****, ****gotic-alex****, bombonsakura, mari-chan, PolinSeNeKa, ****Pandora84****, ****jessy moon 15****, Al, ****Fobia****, ****Bongio****, ****chobitsharuno07****, Emii, ****melilove****, ****Katrina05****…** (Gracias, por seguirme a lo largo de mi fic. Y perdonen si me tardo…)

Gracias a todos ustedes los que escriben.. los adoro. Y no pude responder reviews ¿verdad? La verdad, es que unos no tenían que responderse… pero otros los deje pendientes.

**Anionimo (Cap1) **si tienes razon con todo eso de los bijus, y que si hubieran visto a Naruto, le hubieran quitado su Kyubi. Pero esto es OOC, trato de conservar algunas cosas en su lugar. Como algunos caracteres… lo más que puedo… pero que puedo decir. A parte cambie la historia de la shippuden original. Por eso, es que no ves a Sasori muerto, a parte de que puse eso en el fic… Por su puesto, se como es el verdadero carácter de Sakura, pero es OOC otra vez. Y pues si Itachi es muy fuerte, y no cairía tan fácil ante otro wey como para que le hiciera una trampa. Pero puede que le hubieran hecho como el tercero le hizo a Orochimaru ¿No? Se vale, era la última voluntad de el viejito jaja. Gracias por que te gusto, y que te hayas dado la oportunidad de leerlo. Estoy segura de que en vez de anionimo era anonimo. Pero mejor no molesto jaja cuidate Y gracias.

**Sora-chan (Cap1)**Si, si se que es Mary Sue… pero sabes algo. Odio eso, por que ponen a la mujer en un segundo plano. Y tampoco puse a Sakura perfecta, tiene defectos. Trata de cambiar pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma niña llorona… Odio a las mary sue. Y para darles gusto la trato de poner así como ustedes mis lectores quieren, pero es solo que no me gusta ese termino, no me gusta. Gracias por leerlo. Y espero que me entiendas. Y no me parece un encanto ser una Mary Sue… lo siento :S

**Hyal (Cap2)** Tienes razón en muchas cosas. Pues veras…

Si, Sakura era Haruno. Nadie se cuestiono que no sea de otro clan… por que lo investigaron poco a poco, y daban el otro clan como extinto. Pero Tsunade dio con que alguien era decendiente lejano de un Neuya.

Perdón, siempre ponía "Dijo" pero, ya lo corregí… mis capis anteriores se están editando :P Y si la ortografía la estoy corrigiendo. Creo que ahora está mejor, gracias por la observación.

Veras… el script es algo que sencillamente, siempre e puesto en mis fics. Y pues se que algunas personas no les gusta, pero a mi me acomoda eso. Y gracias, creo que fue buena idea cambiar mi forma de narrar, :D

Si se que es OOC me arrepiento no a verlo advertido antes… lo editare y lo pondre. Y como sencillamente dije arriba, no puedo tener una Mary Sue… por eso este fic es Out Of Character… espero me entiendas. Trato de poner a Sakura lo más damicela en peligro que pueda… pero si no les gusta… esto es algo que no puedo cambiar… Espero lo comprendas.

Claro que tengo voluntad de cambiar mis fics, todo para que mis lectores esten más a gusto, Y les guste leerla. GRACIAS EN SERIO POR TUS OBSERVACIONES!

**Osito (Cap2)**Si las situaciones las trato de narrar más. Muchas gracias :3

**ChandellA**** (Cap3)** Lo siento, está en mejoras. Jeje.

**ChandellA**** (Cap4)** Claro, estás en todo tu derecho, si lees algo. Creo que lo único que mereces es que este decente. Claro, pondre puntos. Y también my ortografía.

**.-'Maria J.'-.**** (Cap4)** Gracias por leerlo desde el principio…! Y gracias, por responderme mi duda.

**jessy moon 15**** (Cap6)** Si, Sakura era poderosa. Pero tampoco era invensible. Y además no quería que perdiera mi Sasuke-kun, y se que tú tampoco por dentro jaja. Gracias, por tus comentarios.

**Fobia(Cap7) **Gracias, por decirme que tengo bien en mi fic, si lo se no es perfecto jaja. Pero… lo estoy editando. Creo que en este cap Akatsuki ya los puse con mayúsculas. Hasta cambie el título. :3

Ya se que tal vez no las hace ver las palabras mas emocionantes, si las subrayo, pero me gusto así; a demas, solo fueron dos frases.

Pero tienes razon u_U, en este cap ya use otra cosa. Gracias.

Y no, no me gustan usar las comillas, por que sencillamente… creo que lucen mejor en fics en ingles. No digo que este mal, pero no me acomodan…

Si, omitire quién lo dijo de vez en cuando… buena observación.

Gracias, Pierrot.

Gracias, a todos en general. Hoy solo regrese reviews atrasados. Que me habían quedado pendientes responder… Los otros que no e respondido… veran, a algunos les respondi en su cuenta. Y a otros no lo hize… diganme cuando quieran una respuesta y yo les respondere. Aquí en el fic. O directamente en su cuenta.

Se que me diran algunas personas, que está no es manera de manejar esto. Pero quería poner mis respuestas en mi fic. Por que así es mi manera de trabajar, espero me entiendan.

**Atte:** Lectora y escritora. Y si quieren… Amiga!

Dudas, comentarios o(y) sugerencias... marts_candy 2 ...(es hotmail . com ok?)

"**nenα-ucнïнα22"**

Un review?


	9. Una decisión

Espero que les guste~

* * *

ை Pяï**и**ce**s**α de **α**kαtsuk**ï **ை

* * *

ை **и**eиα uchihα22ை

* * *

Pasó la noche, y el siguiente día, y el que seguía… Deidara actuó como si nada hubiera pasado… después de aquel día, donde tantas emociones se le juntaron... Tubo que pensar, si, pensar que haría con su vida. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Naruto le dijo que Tsunade la había perdonado.

_Perdonarla_ lo que era casi imposible de creer, ya que Tsunade odiaba los traidores, aún que ella fuera casi su hija; estaba segura de que nunca la perdonaría.

Por otro lado, Sakura aún no estaba segura de nada… había pasado tal vez dos días de esto; y aún no podía quitarse a Sasuke de la cabeza.

Sasuke, el mismo que había estado en sus sueños aquella noche, y el día siguiente… y tal vez ese mismo día lo iba a soñar otra vez, estaba casi segura.

-¿En que tanto piensas Sakura-chan?-. Deidara la interrumpió.

-Nada… ¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí?-. Le Preguntó a su hermano.

-Probablemente en una semana. No lo se muy bien, nos iremos… ahora es el tiempo del movimiento Sakura. No falta mucho para que Pein nos contacte.

-Como sea…- Le contestó-. Una semana…-Murmuro para si misma.

Se paro y dejo a Deidara en aquella cueva.

Salió a dar un paseo… había recorrido ya todo el lugar. Había un lago cerca. Un gran y largo lago… el cuál se conectaba con la aldea de la lluvia por medio de un río. Se sentó frente al lago.

Cerró los ojos, y sintió que no había nadie cerca, los abrió.

Y gritó. Sí gritó como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, para desahogarse… grito, donde nadie la veía. Ni juzgaba.

Rió… después de desahogarse con su gran grito, río como una loca, como una estúpida.

Y lloró… lloro como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, pero fue seguido de más risas. Y de otro grito.

Se levanto cargo una gran roca que estaba cerca del lago. Y la aventó en medio del lago. Haciendo que salpicara por todas las orillas.

Suspiro… ya todo había terminado, se había desahogado lo suficiente. Y cayó al suelo a mirar el cielo.

-Sakura eres una estúpida-. Se dijo a si misma- Y siempre lo serás… como pude creer, que hubiera cambiado. Nunca cambiare, nunca. Siempre una llorona, y estúpida.- Suspiro

Se levanto del piso y se sentó doblando ligeramente las piernas, mirando el gran lago.

-_Y sigues enamorada… otra de las cosas que nunca cambiara_…- Pensó.

* * *

Deidara salió a entrenar.

Solo para distraerse, ese era el plan. Antes estaba preocupado demasiado por Sakura.

Pero el no podía hacer más si ella no se quería ayudar, en el momento en que ella quisiera volver la ayudaría, pero no la obligaría a volver aún sabiendo que fuera lo mejor para ella; si ella no lo admitía.

Pateo un pedazo de madera, de lo que unos segundos antes era un árbol.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, vagamente. Sentada enfrente de ese gran lago, mirando lo hermoso y perfecto… que algunas cosas podían ser.

Tiro de su gabardina y la dejo en pasto, seguía con aquel vestido blanco. No se lo había cambiado, pero no estaba sucio. Ya que una Ninja profesional, no podía ensuciarse con tierra, si no con sangre; o así ella lo veía. Lentamente se volvió a acostar.

Cerró los ojos, y escuchó el viento… Y el agua, probablemente más allá el rió que llegaba y cruzaba. Más allá probablemente a unos seis kilómetros o más; Deidara, entrenando. Y unos cuantos animales… agudizo su oído.

Y sus sentidos… captó un chacra muy bien escondido, pero no se preocupo, sería un estúpido el dueño de aquel chacra si trataba de enfrentarla, a parte de que Deidara no estaba muy lejos.

Cerró los ojos otra vez, e ignoro aquella sensación, concentrándose en los sonidos del lago.

Se concentro tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo y de todo lo demás, recordaba cosas en su pasado, sus entrenamientos con Tsunade, las estúpidas bromas de Naruto, el apoyo de su amiga-cerda, Ino. Y todo lo demás.

Escucho el sonido de unos pies detrás de ella, pero era hipnótico aquel lugar, y se sentía tan a gusto, que dudo que pudiera voltear a verificar quién era; es más no podía ni siquiera sentirlo… sus sentidos no la separaban de los recuerdos.

Los pasos se acercaron, y Sakura poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad, volteo antes de que el extraño se acercara demasiado.

-Sakura…

No, ¿Por qué el? Volteó su rostro y continúo mirando el lago.

-Sasuke-. Contestó.

Se hizo silencio de los dos lados. Sasuke se acercó y se sentó a lado de ella. Llevaba puesto una camisa negra, y un pantalón del mismo color. Su katana la dejo a un lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? preguntó la chica.

-Te dije que volvería.

-Sasuke…- Medito por un momento. Y miró al chico-. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Sakura, basta de que trates de hacerte la fuerte…- Le dijo Sasuke sentado a metro y medio alejado de ella, con un tono monótono.

-Vaya, y me lo dice el traidor de Konoha, quién se fue de su aldea para demostrar que era fuerte.- No lo dijo en manera de acusasión, si no con tono preocupado.

-Eso es diferente-. Suspiró-. Era para mostrar a alguien que era fuerte-. Dijo pensando en su hermano.

-No es muy diferente-. Murmuro casi para si misma.

-¿Por qué no?

-Olvídalo-. Y allí estaban ellos.

Ellos, hablando como viejos amigos, no como el estilo que solían, pero como si siguieran siendo amigos…

-¿Lo pensaste?-. Preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Pensar qué?-. Respondió.

-¿Volverás conmigo?

-¿Y para qué?-. Dijo la chica, quién lo volteó a mirar.

-Pregunté primero.

-Sí y No, si lo pensé y no volveré.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me tocaba preguntar-. Dijo Sakura.- ¿Para qué?

-Por que no eres feliz aquí.

-¿Desde cuando te importa mi felicidad, Sasuke?

-Era mi turno de preguntar-. Le recordó Sasuke.

-Agh…

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que aquí soy feliz, y por que ya no tengo otro lugar, a donde ir.

-Tú lo tienes.

-¿Donde?

-Conmigo.

-Tú también eres un asesino Sasuke, no haría la gran diferencia.

-Pero… es diferente.

-¿Cómo es diferente?

-Recuerdas, es mi turno. Tú preguntaste donde. Me toca.- La chica sonrió por lo estúpido de la situación.- ¿Eres de verdad feliz aquí Sakura?

Sakura lo meditó por un momento y sonrió.

-Sí… con Deidara, el es… el es mi hermano. No puedo dejarlo aquí.

-El puede arreglárselas solo.

-Sasuke…- La situación había cambiado repentinamente, el ambiente no era tan tenso como al principio.

Respiro hondo y lo miro a los ojos, Sasuke se acercó lo poco que quedaba de distancia y le tomo la mano.

-Tengo miedo…- Admitió seria.

-¿De que?

-Mi turno de preguntas-. Rió la chica. Y Sasuke sonrió.

-De a cuerdo…

-¿Qué haría de diferencia que me fuera contigo y no me quedara aquí? Es decir, tú me llevarías con tu equipo.

-La diferencia es que… Si te llevó Sakura, ya no sería para regresarte a otra vida de asesinos. Te llevaría no con Hebi, si no conmigo… y con los tuyos.

-¿Konoha?

-Mi turno-. Sonrió el chico mientras se acostaba en el pasto seguido de la chica, para observar el cielo.

-¿De que tienes miedo?-. Le preguntó.

Sakura suspiro y frunció el seño

-… de muchas cosas-. Dijo cerrando los ojos-. De que Tsunade no me acepte, de que esto el afecte a Naruto, de ti. Que no nos acepten a ambos, ¿Qué dirán cuando lleguemos? Y de…Deidara, que pasara si me voy. No lo volveré a ver.- Abrió los ojos viendo al cielo-. Estaría detrás de Deidara si regreso a Konoha… sería su enemiga.

-Nadie dijo que no lo podrías volver a ver.

-Sasuke -. Apretó la mano de Sasuke-. Hay una probabilidad del 99.9% noventa y nueve, punto nueve por ciento, de que no lo vuelva a ver.

-Todavía nos queda ese 0.1% cero punto un por ciento.- Sakura rió.

-ah-. Suspiro-. Oye Sasuke… ¿Tú equipo sabe que estás aquí?-. Preguntó.

-mm… solo Suigetsu, los otros dos, no.- Término de decir-. Creo que me toca.

-La anterior no era pregunta.

-Lo siento.

-De acuerdo, te toca, pregunta.

-¿Me amas?

_¿Me amas?_, pero ¿que clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Y de que le servia saberlo? Amarlo, si. Lo amaba como una estúpida adolescente. Pero… ¿Y qué? A el nunca le había importado y ese por supuesto que no era el momento.

-Sasuke.

-Solo responde.- Sakura se volteó acostada para verlo a los ojos…sus ojos totalmente negros, la miraban fijamente. Y por un momento le parecieron sinceros…

-Sí.- Sasuke sonrió con sorna.

Sakura no sonrió si no que se iba a levantar, le molestaba el solo hecho de haberle dicho eso. Al tratar de pararse Sasuke la jaló, para que no se parara. La chica lo miró y se sentó junto a él de nuevo.

-De acuerdo no más preguntas.

-Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Me quieres privar de mi derecho de preguntas cuando es mi turno? Eso no es considerado.- Le contestó jugando.

-Está bien.

-¿Y a donde se supone que iremos?, ¿Volveremos a la aldea, de la cuál ambos somos traidores?, ¿Crees que nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos?

-Demasiadas preguntas, solo era una.

-Responde-. Dijo la chica, ya no era momento de bromas. Quería respuestas.

-Konoha, sí y no.- Respondió simplemente.- Se que no nos recibirán así, pero si lo hacen, podremos ambos volver. Y si no… nos iremos a un lugar diferente…- Se acostaron nuevamente, y Sasuke la jalo ligeramente hacía el, de manera que la cabeza de la chica estuviera sobre su hombro.- Me toca-. La chica sonrió y cerró los ojos.- ¿Me amas lo suficiente para volver?

-Sasuke.

-Dilo.

-Sí, pero…

-No hay peros.- Contestó mirándola acostada, en su hombro frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué te importa si te amo?

-Por que de esa manera podrás volver. Ya no tienes ningún pretexto, hay personas que te aman también en Konoha, Sakura.- Le dijo-. Me toca.

-Está bien -. Sonrió la chica, mirándolo y acostando su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Amas más a tu compañero que a mí?

Sakura rió entre dientes.

-Claro.- Le respondió-. En diferente manera… Deidara es como mi hermano.- Le contestó.

-¿Y yo?

-¡Me toca!-. Gritó, y rió ante la expresión del chico.

-Bien.

-¿Tú me amas?-. Le pregunto directa. El sonido de el lago, y el ruido de los pájaros paró por un momento, respiro levantándose del pecho del chico, para verlo a los ojos. Sasuke también se levanto un poco de su postura totalmente acostado. Y sostuvo su cuerpo con sus manos, como la chica. Mantuvo su mirada con la de ella, y se acerco a ella, la chica no le impidió que se acercara, pero ella no dio el primer paso. Fueron milímetros a los que se quedo distanciado de su rostro, y aún no dejaban de verse.

Fue cuando él, empezó a inclinar su cabeza ligeramente de lado. Y la chica poco a poco abría ligeramente la boca, y cerraba lentamente los ojos.

Sintieron cada uno el aliento del otro entre sus bocas, Sasuke se acercó y torpemente su labio inferior toco el superior de ella, Sakura se alejo milímetros, por el contacto, y Sasuke abrió un poco más los ojos, para ver que pasaba; al ver a la chica con los ojos semi cerrados, se acercó de nuevo, poco a poco se acerco más a ella, fue cuando ambos cerraron sus ojos. Y sello sus labios con los de ella, lentamente y suavemente como explorándose… como saboreando el momento, y con miedo a que terminara.

Pronto se profundizo más, cuando ambos abrieron más sus bocas, y dejaron que sus lenguas exploraran… y eso le dio un diferente sabor al momento, no miedo esta vez; Sasuke subió su mano al rostro de ella, y ella toco con su mano la de el. Siguieron besándose, no tan lento como al principio, pero tampoco con prisa.

Sakura se separo a regañadientes para respirar, y lo miro a los ojos, Sasuke le sonrió, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se separo, pero mantuvo su mano en la mejilla de ella.

-¿Responde tú pregunta?

-No del todo-. Sakura se ruborizo. Y alejo su cabeza de su mano, mirando el lago nuevamente, donde estaba casi oscuro.- Sasuke, creo que es un poco tarde…

-Ya no tienes un padre que te apure a llegar a cierta a hora a tú casa. ¿Por qué tienes prisa?

-No, es que solamente… creo que debo irme.- Le dijo.

-¿Cuándo volverás conmigo?

-Sasuke yo… no es tan sencillo… sabes, yo… te quiero pero…. Hay mas cosas.

-¿Sí no te amenazan que es entonces?

-Yo… no se como los demás lo tomaran, si me perseguirán. O sí…

-Eso no importa.- Le dijo, frunciendo ligeramente más el ceño.

-Sasuke me tengo que ir.- Camino hacía su gabardina

-No.

Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la tiro al pastó suavemente, haciendo que su cuerpo estuviera encima de ella.

-Sasuke bájate inmediatamente de mí.- Aunque era una orden, su voz sonó como si le estuviera pidiendo algo.

-No, no hasta que te vayas conmigo.

-Te dije que no es tan sencillo.

-Cuál es el problema y yo lo arreglo… ¿Es tú compañero? ¿No te deja regresar?

-¡No! Deidara me ama, y haría lo que me hiciera feliz.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo… no quiero dejarlo y si los otros Akatsukis…

-Dices que te ama ¿No? El no dejaría que eso pasara.

-Sasuke esto no es un juego. Ellos son Akatsukis, no puedes confrontarlos tú solo. Y tampoco él.

-Como si tuviera miedo.

Sasuke gruño y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No prometo nada…-Dijo la chica, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Lo hubiera podido golpear con su súper fuerza… pero se quedo allí mirándolo. Pensando todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrían. Y allí mirándole a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que era lo correcto.

Tal vez para ella, todavía existía un lado correcto, una parte de chica buena.

-Una respuesta antes de que te vayas.- Exigió.

-Sasuke, el líder contactara con Deidara en poco tiempo, no creo…- Sasuke acercó su rostro al de ella, y empezó a oler el olor de su cabello. Por el lado izquierdo de la chica-. No creo… - No se concentraba en lo que decía, hasta que Sasuke se separo y la miro a la cara queriendo que continuara.-No creo que sea el momento, Deidara está esperando que le digan donde está libre y a donde podemos movernos…

-Entonces… - Sasuke presiono los brazos de ella.

-Me dijo que será en menos de una semana…

-Vendré por ti antes.

-Nos perseguirán.

-Vendré cuando den la señal de que vendrán.

-¿Y eso en que ayudara?

-Quieres salvar a tú amigo, ¿No?-. Sakura lo miró.-Pues… de esa manera no lo culparan.

-Eso no arregla que nos perseguirán a nosotros.

-Sakura…

-Sasuke… no.

-Sí.- Apretó sus brazos una vez más, presionando el cuerpo de ella en el suelo. Y Sakura bufó molesta.

-No vengas más…- Sasuke no dijo nada esta vez, solo se le quedo mirando y bajo la cabeza otra vez hacía el rostro de ella, y le empezó a oler el cuello.- ¿Qué… qué haces?

-Tratando de recordarte, si ya no me vas a dejar volver a verte-. Le dijo serio sin mirarle a los ojos.- Pero creo que no será suficiente… - Le clarifico con un tono menos frío.

Sakura safo sus brazos del incomodo agarre poco a poco, pero no se quito de la posición.

-Sasuke, tengo que irme.- Le dijo.

-Ya te dije mis condiciones.- Sasuke le recordó. La chica coloco sus manos en el pecho de este. Y lo empujo suavemente.

-Me iré contigo. No digo que no.- Le dijo seria.

Sasuke se acercó más a ella, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Pero no es el momento… - Sasuke la dejo sentarse, pero no irse. Detuvo sus piernas con sus manos, para que no escapara.- Esperare a que se calmen las cosas con Akatsuki, y después hablare con Pein… Deidara ayudara, lo único que quiero es que no nos persigan.

Sasuke frunció el seño.

-Yo…

-Se harán las cosas a mi modo, por el bien de ambos, Sasuke.-. Le aclaró cuando el chico iba a protestas, Sasuke le iba a protestar de nuevo-. Por favor.- Pidió.

-De a cuerdo, pero no quiero esperar mucho.

Sakura sonrió y se paró, después de que el chico la había soltado.

Tomo su gabardina para disponer a irse.

No prometió nada, no le dio fecha de partida, lo único que dijo es que si se iría...

Camino alejándose del lago, pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo.

-Sasuke…- Iba a protestar, le había dicho que sí se iría con el… ¿Qué más podría querer?

Pero su respuesta fue otra, los labios del chico sellaron los de ella, los besaron aún más profundo que la vez pasada. Y la chica correspondía, ahora más consiente de lo que hacía. Subió sus manos hacía la nuca de él, presionándolo contra ella, y el chico bajo sus manos hasta posarlas en la cintura de la chica cintura.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quién se separo.

-Que hayas aceptado, no significa que voy a dejar de venir…- Le susurro sensualmente al oído. O eso le pareció a ella, causándole un escalofrío, y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió se había ido.

-_Sasuke…_

* * *

Se había hecho noche, Deidara no se molestó en buscar a Sakura, la chica llego, donde él estaba. Afuera de la cueva.

-Vaya te tardaste-. Le dijo el chico, mientras le sonreía a la chica.

-Deidara creo que tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo la chica caminando hacía el.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Creo… que….- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. No, no creo. He tomado una decisión.

-¿Y su puede saber que es?-. Preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, pero antes quiero que sepas que… seguiré viéndote… ¿De a cuerdo?, tu tienes que prometérmelo.

Entonces Deidara supo exactamente a que se refería.

Tomó la mano de la chica, y la invitó a que se sentara con un movimiento con la mano, pero la chica negó con la cabeza y con su otra mano tomo la mano del chico. Haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, Sakura se veía nerviosa, más que eso... preocupada.

Deidara le sonrió, para que se tranquilizara, y tomó un mechon de cabello de ella, empezó a jugar con el… Sakura suspiro un poco más calmada y tomo la mano del chico que jugaba con su cabello. Deidara la miró.

-Lo prometo, nada me impedirá dejar de verte Sakura-chan.- Le dijo con un tono alegre y serio al mismo tiempo.

-Bien-. Contestó mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

Deidara asintió dándole a entender que continuara. Tomo un respiro, y apretó su mano.

-Regresare a Konoha.

* * *

Gracias por leer esté fic. Gracias por dejarme continuar y darme tan buenas ideas.

¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Muy rápido? ¿Confuso?

Tengo la esperanza de que les haya gustado.

Cualquier cosa, háganmela saber, por medio del botoncito de en medio que dice " Review this Story/ Chapter"


	10. Concequienciαs

Hola después de muchos años, estoy de vuelta, la verdad es que Tsukisaku y Anira me ayudaron a continuar este fic, el cuál esta en Malos Fics… lo cuál me deprimió enormemente respecto a esté u_U

Pero no volverá a pasar, demostrare que puedo dar lo mejor de mí, en esta historia..! :P Aunque… lo siento mucho, es demasiado corto… u_U

* * *

ை Pяï**и**ce**s**α de **α**kαtsuk**ï **ை

* * *

ை **и**eиα uchihα22ை

* * *

Cαp 10.

Habían pasado días desde el incidente en el lago, Sakura siguió viendo a Sasuke, pero ya no en el lago. Deidara estaba consciente de las salidas de Sakura, y con quién las hacía. De cualquier manera, ella solo se iba en las noches y no se iba más de dos horas.

Sakura sabía que no iba a ser fácil ir con Pein, y pedirle que la dejara irse de Akatsuki… para todo había consecuencias, e irse de Akatsuki si que las tenía. Era un riesgo, pero… quería tomarlo. Aún no le había dicho a Sasuke cuales eran las condiciones que hace tiempo le habían dicho, y no estaba dispuesta a decirle.

Tan solo pensar en que haría Sasuke, le asustaba. Y le asustaba aún peor la forma en que Pein tomaría su petición.

Aún recordaba la noche que se quedo por primera vez a solas con Pein, y él le dejo muy claro lo que pasaría si se iba.

_-No trates de hacer nada estúpido-. Lo dijo tan__ serio, que no supo que responder-. Ya te dije lo que sucedería si te quisieras separar._

_-No lo pienso hacer-. Respondió lo más seria que pudo, pero el miedo la traicionaba._

_-Eso espero… sería muy estúpido si lo hicieras…_

-No lo pienso hacer, si como no.- Murmuro la chica acostada en el pasto, solo esperaba la señal que le diera Deidara para irse.

Pein había cambiado de plan, quería ver a todos los Akatsukis juntos, y cambiar posiciones. Allí ella aprovecharía el momento para decir, lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Ya es hora!-. Grito Deidara saliendo de la cueva.

Sakura se paró y salto siguiendo a Deidara subiendo cada árbol que él subía. Saltando cada rama que él saltaba. Sentía nervios, más no arrepentimiento. Estaba segura de lo que hacía, y sabía que estaba arriesgándose, pero tanto tiempo fuera de Konoha, la hizo sentir un vació en su corazón que la hizo alimentarlo con sangre; la peor forma de hacerlo… y de eso sí se arrepentía, matar tanta gente, hacer sufrir a tantos… se arrepentía de todo eso. Y ya no estaba confundida, ni frustrada, pero si _arrepentida_, y algo preocupada por lo que le esperaba… pero se lo merecía sería su castigo, su castigo por matar, y aún así se merecía más.

Lo que le iba a hacer Pein, sería su perdición, pero no podía perder más de lo que ella hizo sufrir.

* * *

-¿Hablaste con ella?-. Preguntó Suigetsu.

Se estaba hartando de la actitud de Sasuke, no le informaba nada. Y no es que fuera su obligación, pero después de todo lo que había echo por él. Se sentía traicionado.

Y allí estaba mirando a su compañero acomodarse la katana, y acomodándose su camisa. Se habían ocultado lo suficientemente cerca de Sakura, y lo suficientemente alejados para que no se sintiera su chacra, ni cuando no lo estaban ocultando.

-No hoy-. Respondió por fin -. Hablé ayer

Suigetsu se le quedo viendo desconfiado.

-¿Se fue?-. Aunque su amigo no le contara nada, estaba al tanto de que Sakura iba a ir a Akatsuki, él también había investigado, detrás de su amigo a escondidas. Sasuke se irguió, y lo miro, con su semblante indiferente.

-Sí-. Contesto.

-¿Vas a ir?- Sasuke asintió, mientras sacaba sus kunais, y vendaba sus manos.- Estoy seguro de que ella te pidió que no la siguieras.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido. Y Suigetsu lo miro, desconfiado. No le iba a decir nada, de cualquier manera, no escucharía. Sasuke volteo la mirada, observando la punta de los árboles.

Suigetsu lo había seguido todo este camino, Y debería estar agradecido, pero… ahora que lo pensaba, ya no quería nada que tuviera que ver con Orochimaru, estupido, egoísta, imbecil…. Podía sentirse de cualquier manera, pero así se sentía, era un mal agradecido. Pero era lo mejor para todos, sí él se alejaba de Taka*, ya no abría problemas ni para ellos ni para él. Miro a su amigo otra vez, y llego a una conclusión.

_Hubiera seguido siendo un asesino, si no hubiera visto a Sakura, como asesina._

-De ahora en adelante, no quiero que me sigas-. Le dijo, a lo que Suigetsu se puso tenso. Y lo miro resentido.- No quiero que estés cerca.

-¿Se puede saber por que?-. Preguntó, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-Voy a seguir a Sakura, ella está con Akatsukis.

-Lo sé.

-Por esa razón-. Le respondió y se volteó. Como no dándole importancia al hecho de que su amigo, estaba enojado. No quería que lo siguiera.

-¿Te preocupas por mí, Sasuke? Yo, me sé cuidar sólo-. Le dijo, y el volteó a verlo con desprecio.

Para después desaparecer en una nube de humo. El albino apretó sus puños y presiono sus uñas contra su piel, hasta dejarse marca.

-Será estúpido, sí cree que ira solo…

* * *

Miedo, angustia, es lo que sintió al momento de ver a los Akatsukis frente a ella… todos, ya casi olvidaba ese aroma de inseguridad, temor, intimidación, desconfianza, y poder, que siempre los adornaba. Se tensó al momento, y cambio su semblante a uno serio nuevamente. Deidara también de su hermano que sonreía, no había quedado nada, y no cabía duda que era un excelente actor. Miró al líder… él los miraba con mirada cansada, los otros empezaron a hablar unos con otros sin perder la mirada que tenían en Pein. Pero aunque solo eran pocos los que hablaban, de alguna manera, se sentía como si reinara el silencio. Sakura miró a Deidara después de ver la guarida. El salón tan oscuro, que hacía que sintieras que no estaban realmente en un lugar… si no en una ilusión.

-Deidara-. Lo llamó, el asintió con la cabeza.

-No ahora, le tendrás que decir luego…- Susurró, un susurro que solo fue audible a los oídos de Sakura.

Espero a que alguien rompiera aquel silencio, lo cuál la estaba incomodando. Cerró sus ojos, aún con la guardia en alta.

-Cambiamos de planes-. Menciono Pein, fue una voz calmada, pero todos escucharon.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Preguntó Kisame. Pein lo miró frunciendo el seño.

-No iremos detrás de Bijus… hasta que sepamos que tenemos fuentes de confianza-. Terminó de decir Konan. Todos se miraron entre sí.

¿Fuentes de confianza? Se refería al algún traidor, todos esperaban alguna respuesta, pero nadie les dio ninguna. De nuevo ese maldito silencio que a Sakura tanto le molestaba.

* * *

Siguió el camino, saltando de árbol en árbol, y estando atento a cualquier muestra de Chacra… sí en ese momento hubiera estado en sus cabales, no hubiera salido así… se lo hubiera pensado mejor, y hubiera ido con todo su equipo…

Pero el tampoco era un maldito, no de ahora en adelante ya no lo sería, no iba a arriesgar a sus compañeros, como perros. Él tenía aún algo de vergüenza.

_-Me tengo que ir…- Recordó sus palabras._

_-No iras sola._

_-No estas en condiciones de decirme como ir, iré con Deidara._

_-No confió…_

_-Él no confía en ti tampoco…- Le respondió levantando la mirada, ella vestía ya su gabardina de Akatsuki._

_-No vas a ir sola…_

_-No quiero que me sigas-. Lo corto, mirándolo. Sus ojos rogaban. Él por su parte le miro con su mirada seria.- Por favor…_

Recordó sus palabras, después de eso, el no respondió, pero a Sakura le hizo creer que no la seguiría, que no se arriesgaría a ir tras ella, mientras Akatsuki la rodeaba…

Y allí estaba siguiendo el rastro de la chica, y ocultando su Chacra para que a Suigetsu ni se le ocurriera seguirlo.

* * *

Después de otras breves palabras, todos se disolvieron en el gran salón… Sakura por inercia siguió a Pein… cuando los demás quedaron platicando… lo siguió lentamente, sin llamar mucho la atención por los pasillos. Llegaron a un nuevo salón más iluminado que el anterior.

-Pein-. Le llamó.

-¿Sí?-. Respondió sin darse la vuelta.

-Quisiera hablar contigo-. Pein se puso recto, y volteó la mirada para encontrarse con los jades de Sakura.- A solas-. Murmuró.

Detrás de unas paredes salió Zetsu, quién parecía haber estado escuchando la conversación desde el principio. Después de que Zetsu saliera completamente del salón, y no pudieran sentir su chacra, Pein asintió, e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, ella asintió y lo siguió.

Pasaron por varios corredores, y pasillos estrechos, hasta terminar en un salón completamente cerrado. Sakura paró al momento que el líder lo hizo, y la volteó a ver con mirada fría y desinteresada.

-¿Y qué es?-. Pregunto algo directo.

-No puedo seguir con esto-. Contestó Sakura a lo que Pein respiro hondo, y la miro queriendo una explicación más detallada-. No quiero seguir siendo una… a-asesina…

-Sakura…

-Quiero salirme de Akatsuki-. Murmuro, mientras bajaba la mirada, Pein respiro aún más hondo.

-Sakura-. Repitió su nombre, esta vez aún más profundo. Su voz era intimidante, en cualquier sentido.- Pusimos claras las condiciones para ti, sobre si te unías a Akatsuki.

-L-lo sé…- Murmuro, mientras subía la mirada y trataba de adoptar esa posición de fuerte.

-Te sellare, y no podrás utilizar tus poderes-. Le recordó, a lo que ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y dejo que unas lagrimillas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Lo sé… pero… no sirvo para esto…- Contestó limpiándose las lagrimas.

-No lo haré-. Sakura abrió la boca.

-¿Qué?

-No te sellaré tan pronto… quiero saber si estás segura, y a parte no quiero levantar sospechas.- Sakura asintió-. Nadie más sabe de las condiciones de salir de Akatsuki, esas condiciones solo fueron impuestas a ti, ¿De a cuerdo?

-Eso lo sé-. Contestó lentamente.

-Por esa misma razón nadie más debe saberlo-. Sakura levanto la mirada y asintió-. Y cuando salga de Akatsuki… ¿Qué les dirás cuando no esté?

-Que eres una traidora…

Sakura asintió, si salía de Akatsuki, no solo perdería sus poderes, si no que ganaría la enemistad de Akatsuki… pero eso era sacrificio, o más bien castigo o paga, por todo lo que había hecho en años anteriores…

-Ya lo era…- Murmuró.

* * *

Taka, por que ya no es Hebi… imagínense no actualizo desde antes que saliera eso en el manga! :S

Bueno! Qe tαl?

Ok… se qe me van a decir…!

--- Te tardaste mucho!! Ò.ó

--- Esta muy corto!!! ¬¬

--- Irresponsable!!! ¬¬#

Bno se que me dirán un buen de cosas, pero ahora ya estoy más al tanto de la historia… :P

Gracias por su apoyo y a los que se conectan al Messenger, diciéndome que continue… a ustedes les debo todo!!

Bye lOs Amow!


	11. AVISO DE LA AUTORA

ை Pяï**и**ce**s**α de **α**kαtsuk**ï **ை

* * *

**AVISO DE LA AUTORA**

* * *

**H**ola, se que no es la mejor manera para esto, y que muchos de ustedes quisieran golpearme. Y sí, los comprendo y los dejaría golpearme, en serio.

Les pido una disculpa por todos los incombenientes con esta historia actualizo una vez cada dos años, literalmente. Y eso me empieza a desesperar. Y no es solo por las criticas a este fic, lo que me detuvo a continuarlo, si no también ya no me siento tan inspirada como cuando lo empece.

Estube a punto de borrarlo, en serio. Pero creo que no voy a dejar esto a la mitad, empece con una idea concreta de lo que quería para este fic, y pues… continuaré.

Me voy a poner las pilas en unas semanas ya tendran su capítulo. Ah… debo mencionar que no es por justificarme pero hackearon mi computadora… así es, me borraron toda la información que tenía, allí también tenía el inicio de el siguiente cap de Princesa.

Pufff…. A esta siguiente semana estare en examenes SOL's para los que no saben lo que es… son examenes que te los hacen una vez al año, y si no lo pasas no pasas la materia. ¡Sí, lo sé! Es estúpido… pero… que mas puedo hacer que estudiar xD.

Bueno gracias por escuchar, o más bien leer. ^^

Son un amor, y les debo todo… su paciencia, y apoyo, sus crtíticas constructivas.

Espero me entiendan, y nuevas ideas para esta historia son siempre bienvenidas, Gracias.

* * *

**Atte: Nena-Uchiha 22 (Marthez)**


End file.
